My Name is Mina Shirito!
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Mina Shirito, a girl who's past is a mystery is the only one who likes Naruto and has befriended him. Will the future tear them apart? What does her second headband symbolize? Why are these Hunter Ninja after Mina?
1. Prologue

This will be my first Naruto fan fiction so please help me with some personalities if I get them wrong! Thanks and enjoy!

The Nine Tailed Fox sealing is not the only important thing that happened 12 years ago. In this time a horrible and bloody event took place. Deep across the lands into lands unknown to the Leaf Village a mother was running away from her home in fear, holding her newborn daughter in her arms as it cried. The baby was covered in a tan cloth and holing it together around the chest was a headband with a strange symbol. It was like a whirlpool but it looked like the spiral used in hypnosis. Hunter-nin, or Hunter Ninja, was pursuing the both of them in a squad of 6 and she wouldn't give up no matter what, same as the hunters. The mother was then soon cornered at a cliff where it looked like the drop would kill you. The mother jumped anyway, keeping the baby girl above her just in case. The Hunter Ninja did not follow; instead they went back to the area around the house to meet up with a second squad with 6 Jounin as well. 

"So, you failed on you're mission? Very disappointing" The 2nd squad leader said under his mask.

"We couldn't stop her, she jumped off a cliff!" The 1st squad leader said, "what about you, any luck?"

"The rest of the clan is eliminated, our master would be proud, it's now the newborn that concerns me." The 2nd squad leader said in concern.

"She might have died with the mother, we have no evidence she survived yet," one ninja said from the 1st squad.

"We can't be to careful, am I right, Kanaka?" the 2nd leader said. The first squad leader took off her mask and it revealed a woman with long blond hair in a ponytail low on the back of the head. Her eyes were as dark as the nighttime sky with no stars in the sky and her smile in battle stroke fear into those who oppose her.

"I know very well, I'll find her for sure," Kanaka said with a smile jumping off with her squad and the 2nd squad leader smirked under his mask.

The newborn was still alive and crying but her mother was dead as the details of her remains are too gory to mention without panic.

"I hear something over here!" someone said form a distance, it was a Jounin from the Leaf Village with two others, but he looked familiar.

"It's a child!" another Jounin said

"My god what happened here?" the other said in panic looking at the remains.

"This sign, it's unknown!" The first Jounin said picking up the newborn girl.

"What shall we do?" The 2nd Jounin asked. The first one turned to him and it was the Third Hokage as a shocking matter.

"I'll raise her gladly. She seems to be without a family," The Third Hokage said and smiled as the girl stopped crying, seeing him smile deeply in the moonlight.

I'd Like to make a note that this story is like an alternative story, but it's only just adding one new character in the beginning!


	2. Enter: Mina And Naruto!

12 years later, the girl had still been under the care of the Third Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village. The girl had been named Mina, as for the last name Mina thought of it at age 4, she decided it would be Mina Shirito. She was lonely, like Naruto but never really was friends with him, more like someone she knew. But they grew to be close.

"NARUTO! Come back here! Wait until I get my hands on you!" A Jounin shouted chasing the troublemaker after he painted all over the Hokage faces. Mina was walking by and saw it going on, she was a nice scrawny girl, yet strong, with the same skin tone as Naruto's. Her hair was a pure chocolate brown color, along with her eyes with just a tiny hint of black in it. She wore two headbands, the one with the unknown symbol and a Leaf Village one. The Leaf village was on her head and the other around her neck, not too tight. She wore a pinkish purple shirt with a swirl on it and red striped long sleeves. Her pants her a bit baggy and brown with the mini Shuriken holding tied on her left leg but there was a slanted star on the right side of the pants, stitched in golden color.

"Not again," Mina said disappointed.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergence!" another said coming to a room where Third Hokage was painting.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia and don't say it's Naruto again!" Third Hokage said.

"It IS Naruto again!" the Jounin said.

"He climbed up onto The Great Stone Faces and vandalized them!" the other Jounin said and Third Hokage sighed. Naruto had escaped the Shinobi after him but Iruka pulled him back into class, Mina waited outside while class was going on, smiling while on the swing.

"I wish you wouldn't make a fool out of yourself Naruto, But I know where you're coming from at this. No parents, not a single friend except me, like you, all alone." Mina thought deeply at this as she was swinging, waiting for class to be over so she can be with Naruto. She even waited for him to be done with getting the paint off of the Hokages' faces and after Iruka treated him to Ramen, she waited for him at his house.

"Man this day was boring!" Naruto said coming home.

"Hey Naruto!" Mina said smiling.

"Oh hey, Mina!" Naruto said, giving her a small smile, "how's it going?"

"Well I graduated from Hogake's training!" Mina said pointing her to new Leaf Headband.

"Aw man! You got out before me! That's not fair! Now you have two headbands!" Naruto complained.

"I only have this headband because Hokage-sensei said he found me with it, tied around my belly with tan cloth, he never did say anything else," Mina explained.

"It's still not fair!" Naruto said,

"Well, I hope you pass tomorrow, do your best, Naruto!" Mina said closing her eyes and smiling.

"I'll pass for sure this time!" Naruto said in confidence.

"Well I'll be routing during my Genin training!" Mina said.

"I hope you can have a squad, I'd be even cooler if you were in it!"

"Hokage-sensei said I could pick a squad to be in after my first Chunin Exam,"

"But that might be a long time!"

"I know, but I know I'll be sure to pick your squad, I promise!"

"Well then you got a deal! I'll see ya later! As a Genin!" Naruto ran up to his home as Mina smiled at him, she couldn't help at wonder why the other villagers rejected Naruto. Another mystery that boggled her mind during the night.


	3. Trickery

The morning came and Naruto was hyped up about the exam, thinking that he would pass it with flying colors. Boy he was wrong, the test was over his worst Jutsu: the Clone Jutsu. When he was called for his testing he only made one pitiful clone.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka Sensei yelled and Naruto was in complete shock, "I'm sorry I can't pass you, Naruto,"

The exams were over and Naurto was the only one who failed the exam. He was on the swing sulking greatly as he watched the other Ninja with their new headbands.

"There, you see him?" a girl said.

"It's that boy! I hear he's the only one who failed," the other one said.

"Hpm, well it serves him right"

"I mean just imagine if he became a ninja, he's the boy with,"

"Shh, we're not allowed to talk about that!"

"Just what do you know?" Mina said right in front of them, angry.

"Hey wait a sec, you're Hokage's Trainee!" the first one said.

"Yeah, well just because he failed doesn't give you the right to talk about him that way!" Mina lectured.

"He's the one with the-" the second girl was interrupted.

"You know what, It was the will of Forth Hokage to treat him as a hero and NOT a monster! Did you forget that?" Mina asked.

"I-it was?"

"See! You dishonor your clan and yourself! You should be ashamed!" Mina said turning to the swing, only to see Naruto gone, "Naruto?"

"She doesn't like anyone picking on him doesn't she?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Yes, and Iruka, There's something we need to talk about" Third Hokage said looking at the swing as well. Mina ran off to find him but never really did, until it was heard.

"It's Naruto, he stole the Scared Scroll!" Mizuki Sensei said to Iruka.

"What?" Mina thought, "Naruto, it can't be!"

She ran to Third Hokage only to hear that he sent a team to capture Naruto and bring him in, she was in shock and ran to find him, hoping she wasn't to late. She made it to the shack Naruto was at just when Mizuki said.

"The degree is that no one can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you!" and with that say, she rose with fear. She knew the Nine Tailed Fox was in Naruto but she never knew how he would react to it if someone said it to him straight on. She saw fear in his eyes, deep fear she hoped that would never come. She wanted to attack him but she was afraid he outmatched her. She only watched over as the battle commenced and finally ended with Naurto's new Multi-Shadow Clone Justu, beating Mizuki to a pulp. Right after he got his headband from Iruka, she smiled and went away.

"That's the Naruto I know, the ninja boy that just might surpass all the Hokage," Mina thought, little did she know she was watched.

"There you are, 12 years of searching and I finally found you. Too bad your capture will have to wait," Kanaka said then disappeared as her laugh filled the air around Mina, making her spine tingle. Now she had a worry for the near future, not only about Naruto, but also for herself.


	4. Planning

The days passed as Naruto was assigned to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, with their leader Jounin, Kakashi. They have received a mission to escort a bridge builder to The Land of Waves to finish his bridge. Naruto promised he'd be back soon but Mina was still worried about him.

"Naruto, where are you?" Mina thought while looking up at the sky.

"Hey! What'cha doing?" Konohomaru asked peeping at her eyes.

"Looking at the sky!" Mina said, "obviously,"

"Your thinking about Naruto, aren't ya?" Konohomaru asked with cunning eyes.

"No!" Mina said mad and blushing.

"You so are!" Konohomaru said smiling.

"Knock it off you two, some of us need our rest," Third Hokage said coming out on the balcony the two of them were on.

"Hey old man!" Konohomaru said.

"Hokage-Sensei! What are you doing up?" Mina asked respectively.

"Your racket woke me," Third Hokage answered.

"Sorry," Mina said.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Third Hokage asked.

"Well I'm waiting on you"

"I see, you can go on ahead, besides I don't need to be in all of your trainings anymore since you are now a Genin,"

"Okay," Mina then jumped off into the forest area where she usually trained. It was set up with hidden targets and weapons in a hidden bag that only she knew where it was. From that bag she took out a folded Shuriken and unfolded it. She threw it at a target that was at a 7 o clock position from where she faced the bag but she missed.

"Darn it, I'll never be able to attack things behind me," Mina said frustrated. Once again Kanaka whom was hidden in the trees was watching her again. She smiled under her masked and went away out of the village and to a dock somewhere far from the Leaf Village but closer to the Rock Village. She entered a dark alley and went down a trapdoor hidden under a cardboard box. Here was a ladder that led to a spacious room where everyone from her squad and the other squad was waiting.

"Any luck with you?" The 2nd squad leader asked.

"Yes, I found her, and she is indeed alive" Kanaka said removing her mask,

"Finally, where?" a random Ninja asked.

"In the Leaf Village. According to my observations she's being trained directly by the Hokage." Kanaka explained, "and that she's gained a friend or two over these years,"

" Hear the Chunin exams are coming up," the 2nd squad leader said, "we should send in someone to catch her during the exam, but undercover,"

"I have befriended some pretty good Genin in the Village Hidden Among the Rocks, we could use them," Kanaka suggested.

"That's perfect, the perfect A ranked mission for them," 2nd squad leader said removing his mask. It revealed a man with black hair and eyes, sort of pale skin and a small scar very close to his left eye.

"So you've decided to remove your mask, Nero?" Kanaka asked.

"I can't stay in it forever, anyway Kanaka, get those Genin and submit them into the exam, and that's an order!" the 2nd squad leader ordered in a bit of a harsh tone.

"I'll never make it in time!" Kanaka said.

"You will," Nero said and with that Kanaka climbed the ladder and headed off fast. Nero was right, Kanaka made it in a matter of hours to the Village, and by surprise the two Genin were waiting for her at the gate to the Village.

"Well, why am I not surprised, Jan, Kan?" Kanaka asked the to, they happened to be twins at age 14, wore the standard Shinobi equipment and warm clothes. They also had blonde hair and eyes.

"You have a mission for us?" Kan asked.

"Yes, I need you to enter the Chunin exams," Kanaka said.

"We're registered, we were just heading out to catch up with the other Rock Shinobi," Jan said.

"Also, you must capture this girl," Kanaka said giving them a picture of Mina.

"What would you suggest as the best time to strike?" Kan asked.

"Either during the second stage of the exam or during the month of training before the Third part, we expect her to be delivered, alive to us," Kanaka finished.

"We accept your mission," Jan and Kan said together.

"We'll get your girl and no one with notice at all," Kan said as the two ran off to find the other Rock Shinobi.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Kanaka said looking at the two running in the distance and smirking, waiting until the moment Mina was in her position at last, "the Lusion clan will finally fall,"


	5. The Bet is Set: Let the Games Begin!

"Naruto!" Mina shouted greeting Naruto with a hug from his mission to the Land of Waves.

"Wow, easy there Mina," Kakashi said.

"Is she always like this Naruto?" Sakura asked pointing at Mina very confused. Sasuke was quiet as usual looking away, not minding anything that was going on. Mina let go of Naruto and smiled.

"So how was the mission?" she asked.

"More than expected, the bridge builder turned out to be a target of some gritty guy named Ganto and hired this low assassin named Zabuza and his assistant named Haku, which is gender confused. We kicked all their butts and ran them out of the village!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto, must you tell her?" Kakashi said.

"Hey, I asked politely, so I can get an answer," Mina said, "come on Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen!"

"Alright! Or we can race" Naruto said.

"Loser pays?"

"You're on!" They started to race but Naruto headed out first with Mina behind, there speed was pretty much even.

"Those two are nuts," Kakashi said, Sakura nodded in agreement, Sasuke just sighed.

"I can't believe you beat me, and I have the longer legs!" Mina said, eating her Miso Ramen while Naruto was slurping his Pork Ramen.

"Hey! I think you went easy on me!" Naruto accused Mina.

"Um, I may have gone slower than I usually do," Mina confessed, "but aren't you out of cash anyway?"

"Uh, well I, yes," Naruto, said looking depressed.

"Alright, I guess I owe ya one," Naruto said. After the ramen, Naruto told Mina about the mission more with good descriptions and emotions. Mina listened all the way through and was happy Naruto was great in his first A-Ranked mission, probably his last to. She ended walking home alone because Konohomaru wanted to hang out with him. Not to mention she was followed.

"It's her! That's decently her!" Kan said from a corner, hidden from Mina's sight.

"Let me see that picture," Jan said snatching it, "you're right, come on let's go introduce ourselves,"

"Oo, befriend and betray, I love that idea!" Kan said as they walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss," Jan said, Mina turned to see them, "are you by any chance in the up coming Chunin exams?"

"There's a Chunin Exam soon?" Mina asked in shock.

"Very," Jan said.

"Yes! I get to pick my squad after it's all over!" Mina thought in joy.

"So are you or not?" Kan asked.

"I'll have to talk it out with Hokage-Sensei" Mina said and both twins were in shock. They thought she'd be powerful but never thought that the Third Hokage had been training her directly.

"We'll be waiting if you do come into it," Kan said.

"And we hope to see you be defeated by us." Jan finished.

"Is that A bet I here?" Mina asked cunningly.

"Oh you want a bet do you?" Kan asked.

"If you beat me in the Second Exam, then I'll do anything you want" Mina betted.

"Anything?" the twins asked, smiling quite happily.

"But if I beat you, you have to be my training dummies for the Third exam," Mina said.

"Oh, you're on!" Kan said, shaking Mina's hand to close the deal.

"May the best Shinobi win," Jan said.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Mina said then walked off, "Bye!"

"This is going to be so easy," Jan said looking at Kan.

"Well have her to Kanaka in no time at all," Kan said looking at Jan.

"And even if she wins we can attack her as she trains!" they both said then laughed.

"Well shall we report the news to Kanaka?" Kan asked.

"We can use my messenger," Jan said the whistled very loud. A few minutes later a hawk came down from the skies with a note carrier on it's back.

"I have it all written out," Kan said handing a message to Jan and he put it in the not carrier on the hawk's back.

"Fly to Kanaka," Jan said before letting fly up into the skies as they looked pleased as it flied off.

"Let's go get some food," Kan suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Jan said as they ran off to find a good store.

Just an hour later the hawk had found Kanaka inside a forest, training.

"Oh, that must be from Jan and Kan," Kanaka said letting the bird land on her arm and look around. She removed the message and read it aloud to herself, with no one around.

"Kanaka, we've made a bet with the target, even if we lose, we can betray her during her training. She seems to be naïve but we will be careful, but we will catch her for sure. Signed, Kan and Jan." She read and smiled, "naïve indeed, she will lose. Master would be very pleased to heard this."

She smiled and crumbled the note to toss it. She worked twice as hard and with more pleasure knowing that there was little chance Mina would succeed in her bet. One reason is that it was two against one, the typical ting for any Shinobi was to know your enemy and through her research she found that she had no squad what so ever. The next reason was that Kan and Jan were very skilled and were most likely able to become Chunin with no problem at all, that pleased her the most of all.

"What do you mean you made a bet?" Third Hokage asked Mina as she stood before him.

"I know it seems unwise but I assure you they will not accept telling the secrets of our village, I give you my word." Mina said.

"In that case you still should be careful, you have no idea what those two are capable of," Third Hokage warned,

"I will," Mina said then walked into her own room, thinking about if Hokage would have her go into the Chunin exams so the bet can take place. She had a feeling she would. The Jounin gathered and talked about who would be in the Chunin exams and the Rookies, including Mina were going into the competition for sure. Once she heard, she was very happy that she had the chance to prove that strength doesn't come in numbers of Shinobi, but it may help. Sometimes. Naruto heard the news and was happy Mina was able to be in the exams and he trained his butt of until they began.

**Wow, creepy isn't it? Hi it's me again, and as you can see my note will be in bold from now on, please review and I'll be glad to answer and questions, as long as it doesn't fall into the spoilers category. Anyway I want you to think about what Mina's specialty might be, who knows, if you post it as a review it could happen! Bye for now!**


	6. The Chunin Exam Begins!

After facing Rock Lee, Team 7 had finally made their way to the exam room where Mina was waiting not only for Naruto, but also for Kan, Jan and their teammate. Team 7 entered first.

"Naruto! You made it!" Mina said in excitement. Just at the same time Ino was glomming Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't too happy about it.

"So Mina how were you able to get in?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sensei talked with the test people and I was able to get in," Mina explained.

"Well good!" Kan said popping from behind Naruto.

"Because," Jan said doing the same thing.

"You're going to need it!" both twin said.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hey you two, quit it," a Rock Shinobi said, "stop that, I know you made a bet with her but that's no reason to bug her,"

"You made a bet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing really cause I'm gunna beat them!" Mina said.

"We'll just see!" Kan and Jan said before they walked to some seats.

"Well look at this, all us rookies here," Mina said looking at everyone around the doorway, where all the rookies stood.

"Hey you guys! Can't you keep it down? I mean you guys are the new rookies right? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it, this isn't a class field trip," someone said walking at them it was a boy with white hair and wore mostly all purple.

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you. You've made quite an impression,"

All rookies looked around the room at all the candidates looking at them, angry, all from many different villages.

"You remind me of myself a while back," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, " Kabuto responded.

"This isn't your first time taking the exam isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"No it's, my seventh" Kabuto responded.

"Wow a veteran you must know a lot," Sakura said.

"Well sort of," Kabuto said.

"Cool you can give up the inside tips" Naruto said in glee.

"Some expert, he hasn't passed," Shikamaru said.

"Well seventh times the charm that's what they say," Kabuto said.

"This is going to be a drag" Shikamaru said, that was usually a catch phrase of his.

"Hang on don't give up hope yet maybe I can help you kids out a little," Kabuto said reaching to his pocket, "with my, Ninja Info Cards"

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"Hard to explain but these cards are Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past 4 years," Kabuto said placing the stack of cards on the ground, "I have more than 200 cards. So you see I wasn't completely wasting my time. They might not look much to the naked eye in fact they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff,"

Kabuto started spinning the card on the ground with his middle finger, and Chakra was flowing into it.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm using my Chakra to reveal their secrets," Kabuto said, the card changed into a chart, Kabuto explained it to the group then Sasuke asked if he had any individual cards for other candidates. Sasuke asked for Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert, showing the cards Gaara has little info.

"Can you get some info on some Ninja for me as well?" Mina asked.

"Sure, what do you know?" Kabuto asked.

"Their twins from the Hidden Rock Village, that's all I know," Mina explained. Kabuto searched his deck and pulled out two cards and put them on the floor. He revealed one card first and it was Kan's card.

"Did they look like this?" Kabuto asked.

"That's them alright, so what do you got?" Mina asked.

"Apparently their names are Kan and Jan Amino.' Kabuto started, "They are exceptionally good with Ninjustu and they already have done at least 20 D and C ranked missions, one B. Also that they have some friends outside their village, nothing much is left about them."

"Wow, you made a bet with these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Mina said, "it's not all that drastic but if I lose I have to do something for them. I talked with Hokage and I promised nothing along village secret lines,"

"Well good, you can keep them," Kan said.

"But we'll still kick your butt," Jan said.

"If not village secrets, then what?" Mina asked.

"It's a secret!" Both twins said before sitting back down.

"Those two aren't scary, hey Mina, why don't you stay with our group, after all we are going to be in the same one after this, right?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto, really, but I got to do this alone, I made a bet and it's bound only to me and those two, that can't change," Mina explained.

"But you don't even have a squad!" Sakura said.

"I'll be fine, you forget I'm trained by Hokage-sensei," Mina said with a smile.

"Alright you baby Faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" a voice said coming from a puff of smoke, the smoke cleared revealing proctors, "I'm Ibiki Morino, and from this moment on your worst enemy,"

Naruto freaked out about the written test and he couldn't even see where anyone was, but Mina was closer then he thought. In fact she was two rows behind him and three seats right of him somewhere near Sasuke, she could see him perfectly. Ibiki explained all the rules and some Shinobi were shaky but Naruto was in total depression. Mina was very confused on the test, but once she saw people cheating and not getting caught she go the idea. She used a special Jutsu called Ghost Summoning Justu, a Justu she made herself, only required one unknown hand sign and pressing on the table, a ghost only she could see appeared.

"Find the answer to number one, then come back and tell me," Mina said telepathically, basically through thought she could control the ghost through thought and telepathic orders. It can also be used for communication between other Shinobi; she thought to save that part for later.

Time passed and now it was time to reveal the final question when the time came 79 remained, a pretty high number in some people's views.

"For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do," Ibiki said," and that that's for me to tell you, you all passed the first exam!"

Shock wavered around the room; the tenth question was all a bluff. Mina released her Justu and thanked the ghost with great pleasure and hoped it would happen again someday.

"What do you mean we passed?" Sakura asked.

"Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question!" Ibiki said in joy as if it was all a joke. He explained the exam all the way; it was to gather information under harsh circumstances. It wasn't to long until the second Proctor crashed the party, Anko was early as usual but she dismissed everyone from their exam to meet outside the next day.

"This is the 44th Battle training Zone. But we like to call it, The Forest of Death," Anko explained. They were now right outside of it and the next day.

"The Forest of Death?" Mina thought slowly.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Kan said.

"Indeed, very fun, at least for us," Jan said they looked at each other and back at Mina, grinning and thinking of the perfect way to take her down.


	7. Special 1: Jan and Kan Vs Mina!

Mina was watching Naruto mock Anko as she began explaining the next part of the exam. She felt something very bad close by and she became nervous.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all," Anko said reaching into her shirt, "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise I'd be my responsibility," Anko said then laughed, she seemed to enjoy this deeply, "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out. This test will have to test all survival skills."

"Intense, Hokage-sensei never mentioned survival testing," Mina thought. Anko explained all rules and details off the test, a few people were nervous about the conditions.

"Okay were done, each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls," Anko said and pointed to three proctors at a desk. Everyone signed the form but Mina was the one who looked it over very carefully, Kan and Jan walked over to her just after she signed it,

"Let's hope we get opposite scrolls," Kan said.

"Or the bet's gunna be messed up." Jan said.

"I talked to Hokage-sensei about our bet, I'm sure he personally asked the proctors to give us opposite scrolls," Mina said.

"Well good, we'll be at gate 34, you take 33 or 35 just so we can be close," Kan said.

"Fine, I'll take 35, good luck, your gunna need it," Mina said walking to the stand. She received a Heaven Scroll like Naruto's team did and she waited at gate 35 like she said. The twins got an Earth Scroll so the bet is still in tact and both teams were raring to go. Once the gates were open Mina ran in at full speed once she couldn't see the gate she slowed down, one reason was she wanted to keep her energy up for the battle and the other is that unfortunately she has a low stamina level. Kan and Jan were headed right in her direction with their teammate who they really didn't care about. They had first sight of Mina and were hidden.

"Let's wrap it up quickly, us the Headhunter Jutsu and I'll finish it with the Dungeon Chamber to drain her, it's in the bag." Kan said.

"Not very sporting, maybe we should go for a little bit of the Swamp," Jan suggested.

"Oo! Break her! I love it!" Kan said with joy. They jumped down with a surprise Mina turned to them in shock but it was too late she was pinned down. She disappeared in a puff of smoke; it was a clone!

"A Clone eh? Smart," Kan said.

"But where is the real one?" Jan asked, they both looked around but couldn't see anything; Mina was very well hidden.

"Come on out you coward!" They both shouted. Suddenly their teammate attacked from behind them and pinned them to the ground, Mina jumped out to their front seeing as her plan worked.

"What the?" Jan said in confusion.

"Confused? Let me explain. It's not a mind transfer Jutsu be rather a mind control one, I thought I might try it on one of you but then that would be to obvious," Mina explained. Jan clenched his fist and then smirked.  
"You left us not choice, no mercy from here on in," he said.

"Alright then," Mina said, the ghost then split and went into Kan and Jan. She screamed very loud in her mind. The twins tried to block it by plugging their ears but it didn't work one bit. After 30 seconds of screaming torture Mina stopped and looked down on them.

"Last chance, you can give up the bet now and I won't hurt you, at least until I'm going to the third." Mina offered. The twins just got up and shook their heads.

"No way," Jan said.

"We have a job to do and we're gunna finish it!" Kan finished.

"What job?" Mina asked. They both laughed and put their hands together for a sign.

"Your capture, Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm!" The twins said and the Earth split under Mina's feet and spiraled around her, trapping her and squishing her almost completely. The twins were careful on not to kill her using this Jutsu, just enough to keep her hands away from each other making her no able to use any Jutsu. That much they succeeded at.

"Can't move, I still have the ghost out, so I can use that! Wait, that's not meant to be an offensive Jutsu, Drat," Mina thought this hard but she forgot her ghost was still inside Kan and Jan, meaning they heard her thoughts unwillingly.

"Surrender and you won't have to suffer so much pain," Jan insisted.

"We'll release the Jutsu if you surrender," Kan said, that gave Mina and idea, she thought to get the ghost out of Kan and Jan first and the ghost did just that. Next she was quiet, planning a strategy.

"Alright, you win. I surrender," Mina said willingly.

"Alright, no tricks, once we release give us your scroll and wait outside the Forest for further instructions," Jan explained.

"If this is a bluff then your going to be sorry," Kan said as they released the Jutsu from Mina. Mina released her ghost and disappeared from her sight. A scream was heard, it was Jan and Kan's teammate. The scream was blood curling meaning after it became quiet their teammate was dead.

"Sound like you lost the exam, I think that makes me the victor," Mina said.

"What? It was supposed to be battle!" Kan said.

"The bet was to see who could last through the second exam, not to win a battle, so you two lost the bet," Mina explained. The twins were in shock and anger as they collapsed to the ground in shock but then they laughed menacingly.

"We still may have lost," Kan said getting up.

"But we can still carry out our order!" Jan finished charging at her with a Kunai Knife at hand. Mina dodged his attack as a giant snake came behind her. Kan and Jan became afraid; they knew that if she died they couldn't carry out their order. But strangely the snake didn't attack, like it was Mina who controlled it.

"You're controlling it?" Jan asked.

"Does my Ghost Summoning Jutsu ring a bell?" Mina asked, they were in complete shock, "let me explain. I had to make it seem you were my main targets but instead I was aiming for your teammate. I knew if he died you'd fail the exam altogether. So I made it seem I released the Jutsu when I really commanded it to take over some man eating predator and get rid of your teammate, causing you to fail the exam."

"I know when I'm beat," Kan said getting out their Earth Scroll and tossing on the ground away from him, "you win,"

"Kan! What are you doing? Did you forget our mission?" Jan yelled.

"I just know when I'm beat, we can carry it out later brother," Kan explained. Mina picked up the scroll and smiled.

"You are very wise, A key aspect in a Chunin, if I wasn't in this exam I'm sure you would make Chunin, Kan." Mina said kindly, "Though I'm not so sure about your brother,"

"Come on brother, let's get out of this forest," Kan said, Jan eventually calmed down and walked over to him, "We look forward to training with you, future heir,"

"What do you mean? I have no clan to belong to!" Mina asked.

"You never know, you maybe just got separated," Kan said jumping off with a smile. Kan was very kind, not so much like his brother. Mina stood there and looked at the snake and smiled.

"Take that snake to the other side of the exam field then come back to me out of it," Mina thought and the snake slithered away calmly. She heard another scream and this time she recognized it all to well, someone from team Seven. She jumped off to see what the problem was with concern.

"Naruto, please be all right," Mina thought.


	8. The Second Stage Ends

The person Mina heard was Sasuke screaming in pain as it was turning to night. She deeply wondered what happened and ended up finding them in a cave the next morning. Sakura thought she was an enemy and threw a Kunai Knife at her.

"Sakura! Relax it's me!" Mina said in worry.

"Prove it," Sakura said just as Mina saw Naruto unconscious.

"Naruto!" Mina said running up to him in worry, "He's alright, isn't he?"

"That's the Mina I know," Sakura said.

"So what happened, why does Sasuke look in a lot of pain?" Mina asked.

"We battled this guy who calls himself Orochimaru, he burned our scroll and-" Sakura was cut off my Mina's immediate comment.

"I didn't hear that but did you just say Orochimaru?" Mina asked.

"Yeah,"

""Orochimaru is one of the Sanin, the three people Hokage-Sensei personally trained!"

"Wouldn't that make you a Sanin?"

"In some ways, possibly. But these guys are really strong."

"So what's the story on Orochimaru?"

"Snake master of the Sanin, also he did some experimenting on his fellow villagers, trying to develop a Jutsu that could make him immortal,"

"Yikes, he burned our scroll and put this mark on Sasuke's neck,"

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Not to much, go ahead,"

Mina went over to Sasuke and looked at his neck to see his mark.

"I see, it's the Cursed Seal of Heaven all right," Mina said concerned.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know much but I know that Orochimaru can use it and Anko, our current proctor has it, now Sasuke does to," Mina explained.

"Wow, so how are you doing in the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Actually," Mina said taking out her scrolls, "I'm done!"

"So why aren't you at the tower?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to check up on my future team," Mina said smiling then putting them away.

"Oh right, you get to chose your squad after these Exams," Sakura said.

"I guess I should get going, I'll see you later," Mina said jumping off.

"Bye!" Sakura said waving goodbye just as Mina jumped away from sight. She made it to the tower 6 hours late then the Chunin record, only a half hour after she left Sakura. She went through a door and looked up to a sign. She read it and thought to open the scrolls on the floor. Out of it appeared Kakashi-Sensei. Mina was confused.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Mina asked.

"Ah you're quicker than I thought," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What's going on, why are you here?" Mina asked.

"Well I'm suppose to tell you that you passed and I need to explain that message," Kakashi-sensei said pointing to the message on the wall.

"Oh I see, but why won't you be doing that to your team?" Mina asked.

"I was assigned to you, simple as that,"

"I see,"

Kakashi explained the message like Iruka does in three days for Team 7 and he left Mina to be in the tower for the rest of the exam. Kan visited Mina shortly after Kakashi explained the message and disappeared for a short while.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you," Kan said putting down all his weapons, "My chakra is low anyway"

"Then why are you here?" Mina asked.

"You want to know about your original clan?" Kan asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't have a clan,"

"Then why was it that Third Hokage found you? Why didn't he say you were his granddaughter? Why is it that you can use that Jutsu when no one else can't?"

"I don't know,"

"Exactly, your clan was from another country,"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Listen! The reason no one is looking for you is because your clan was killed off, the ninja my brother and I are working for are agents of your family's head and want to bring you back,"

"Then why did you attack me?"

"We were instructed to bring you back by force if necessary,"

"You could have just explained it all, then I could come with you,"

"After the Chunin exam we can take you back, you just have to wait at the training grounds you will train with us on for your next part of the exam,"  
"Okay, I'll do that!"

"Good, we'll see you soon,"

Kan walked out the door and shut it. He walked over into the forest and met up with Jan whom was leaning on a tree.

"Did she fall for it?" Jan asked.

"Indeed she did, this will be simple, all we have to do is make sure that we don't accidentally tell her what's going on," Kan explained.

"Perfect, she's going to get payback for beating us," Jan said.

"And the Rock Village will prove to be superior than the Leaf!" They said in unison, and then laughed hard thinking of how easy this will be.

The days passed and the second exam was over at last, Naruto's team made it in time, Mina was glad about this. There seemed to be a bunch of people, so many that there might be a round before the Third: there is.

"If anyone wishes to drop out now, you may do so," Anko said. Kabuto was the only one who raised his hand and he walked out the door. Mina felt something strange in Kabuto and in one of the Sensei; she couldn't put her finger on it though. Sasuke was up first with someone from Kabuto's team. It was a though battle for Sasuke and he was put in the hospital despite the fact he won the match. Next was Shino and Zaku, an interesting match and she felt that Shino was strong indeed. The rest of the matches were as following; Kankuro Vs. Misumi, Ino Vs. Sakura, Temari Vs. Tenten, Shikamaru Vs. Kin, Kiba Vs. Naruto (The match Mina cheered Naruto on with full energy), Hinata Vs. Neji, Rock Lee Vs. Gaara, and Lastly Choji Vs. Dosu. Mina was disappointed that she couldn't do any battles but they accepted her after doing a mini battle with one of the Proctors, Anko to be specific. It ended quickly with Mina's Ghost Summoning Jutsu, screaming in her head was too much for Anko. Everyone was in shock of what happened after that. All winners were in a line and they were handed a piece of paper each with a number.

"10," Mina said.

"1 of course," Naruto said.

"9" Dosu said.

"2" Neji said.

'5" Kankuro said.

"8" Shikamaru said.

"3," Gaara said.

"6" Shino said.

"7" Temari said.

"Then Sasuke will be four. Show them the chart," Ibiki showed them a chart matching their numbers. Mina was first off with Dosu then it seemed she then would go up against the winner of Temari and Shikamaru's match. She wondered if it would be Naruto that she'd face in that final battle. It was all explained and they all went home, waiting for tomorrow so training could start, well at least Mina did that anyway.

**Sorry about the summarizing but I just didn't feel like writing this too much today, anyway read and review! **


	9. Kidnapped and Rescued

Sorry about the wait, my dad had to fix an overload problem on my computer and unfortunately the document was deleted along with my next story I'm going to put on here. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

The next day Mina got up with full confidence. She made sure she was quiet as she went passed Hokage's room to outside. Then she ran out near the forest with all her might, getting her started up after breakfast. Jan and Kan were waiting for her at the exact place she requested, near a good forest entrance. Kan was rested well and raring to go but Jan was wobbly and blushing: obviously drunk. Mina stared at Jan a little confused.

"What took ya so long, Mina?" Kan asked.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought with sneaking out, sorry," Mina apologized, "So what's with your brother?"

"He got a hangover behind my back, I have no idea how much Sake he drank," Kan said annoyed and Jan laughed in a goofy manner.

"Did you know the sky is blue?" Jan asked, "It's so blue,"

"How old are you guys anyway?" Mina asked starting to walk, both the twins followed.

"16, why?" Kan asked.

"Then I should report your brother for under-aged drinking," Mina said. Jan just laughed once more, looked as happy as can be. They soon came the Mina's personal training grounds, which was a bit complex unlike most of them. There were three poles, targets carefully placed and some hidden, and lastly a ditch dug precisely 20 Ft deep. Mina used a ladder she borrowed from someone to complete it, and then removed it for training.

"Not what I'd expect from a Hokage disciple," Kan said.

"I made this mostly myself, I guess it was part of my training once I think about it," Mina explained.

"Can we get on with this, I'm getting bored," Jan asked.

"Sorry, well, I need to get the weapons so close your eyes, no peeking," Mina said jumping off into the trees. She removed a bunch of cut grass and it was a ditch under it. She pulled out her bag of weapons from it then put back the clump of dirt and grass on top of it. Placing the bag in the middle she attacked the two with a Shuriken without complete warning, but both of them dodged it; despite the fact Jan was drunk.

"Very clever, but you'll have to try harder if you want to become stronger," Kan said.

"Yeah! Let's make another bet on today!" Jan said.

"I'm listening," Mina said.

"Loser buys everyone's ramen?" Kan asked.

"Oh it is on now!" Mina said charging at them with a Kunai in hand. Jan successfully dodged it and punched her in the back to the ground.

"You've become weak, I don't see why Kanaka wants you," Jan said, Kan immediately knew he might spill the beans because of his drunkenness so he charged at Mina to keep her mind off it.

"So this Kanaka is one of the Ninja my family head dispatched to take care of me?" Mina asked.

"Yes of course she is, we can even arrange her to come if you like," Kan lied.

"That won't be necessary," Mina explained, "I'll just simply follow you to her,"

"Heh, then this is easy," Jan said.

"Man I wish he wasn't drunk, if he spills the beans now she'll never get to Kanaka!" Kan thought.

The days and nights passed as Naruto and Mina were learning new Jutsu. Naruto obviously the Summoning Jutsu and Mina a new illusion Jutsu called Illusion Style: Pit Of Doom! In the Pit of Doom you feel like your falling into a pit full of your worst nightmare until you finally lose your mind. It would be of great use in interrogation but sadly again; only Mina is able to use it. It was nearing the final week of the month and Kan and Jan planned to strike her down today near sunset when she is tired. Everything has gone well so far and Mina is slowly losing her energy, she lost the first round so she was tied to the pole with no lunch. Jan was drunk again because of sneaking off to drink Sake once more. He ended up being found and dragged back to the field by Kan.

"Now?" Jan asked.

"Now indeed, brother," Kan answered just as Mina sat down for a break. They grabbed weapons and charged at her with full force. They pinned her into a tree by the neck and stuck her to it using her own weapons.

"What are you doing? It's time for a break!" Mina said.

"Sorry, no breaks!" Kan said, "It's time to go now!"  
"What? But you said after the exams!" Mina said.

"Oh yeah, kidnap you after the exams that's orate," Jan said, Kan slapped his forehead realizing Jan just spilled the beans.

"Kidnap? But, I don't understand! What's going on?" Mina asked just then, Kan slapped her on the check hard.

"Shut up, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" He said in an aggressive tone of voice.

"I understand now. This Kanaka doesn't work for my family Head at all, she's just a greedy kidnapper," Mina explained.

"I said shut up!" Kan slapped her harder and then punched her in the gut until she spilled and it only took 3 punches. She coughed hard, feeling like she was going to cough up blood. Her Chakra was low and she was out of ideas. She needed a miracle. By chance, Naruto passed by and looked at what's going on, he jumped out of the bushed and yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, the twins looked at him with aggression and looked back at Mina who was at the point of crying.

"I'll care of this loser, you take care of Mina," Jan said smiling; his drunkenness seemed to finally wore off.

"Let her go you creeps!" Naruto shouted.

"Not a chance! We went through the exam to get to her and now we are not giving up! We will give her over to our employer!" Jan yelled back.

"And who may that be?" A voice said coming out of the bushes, it was Jiraiya; he looked at the twins with a stern look, pretty ticked as well.

"Meet you at the Ronde Vu point" Kan said holding Mina; he carried her away jumping as fast as he could to get away.

"Mina!" Naruto was about to go after her but a mud wall formed in his path.

"You have to go through me first to get to her, but by the time I'm done, my brother will be handing her off to our employer," Jan said smirking.

"I'll ask you again nicely, who is your employer?" Jiraiya asked with impatience.

"I will never tell," Jan said, "Earth Style! Split Earth Turn Around Palm!"

Earth formed around Jiraiya and Naruto but Jiraiya used a substitution to get the two of them out of there in time.

"Earth Style! Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya yelled and under Jan appeared a giant swamp he was stuck in. Snakes came out and tried to eat him whole and he screamed.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! RELEASE THE JUTSU! RELEASE IT!" He yelled in despair. Jiraiya released the Jutsu and Jan was curled in a ball, rocking from side to side, in fear.

"Come on, let's go get that friend of yours back," Jiraiya said jumping off.  
"Okay! Pervvy Sage!" Naruto said jumping off with him. Kan had just made it out of the village as Naruto started chasing him, Mina was quiet and her spirit was broken. She wasn't sad that she couldn't complete the exam, but she felt like if she left she would never see Naruto again, that put her in much anguish.

"My brother should be done with him by now," Kan said in much pleasure, it wasn't pleasurable for Mina; it just caused her more anguish. Kan chuckled seeing that it caused her grief and seeing her go through it in her head. Kunai were thrown at them, which caused Kan to stop on notice.

"Drat, how could you beat Jan?" Kan yelled.

"He had some help," Jiraiya said coming to his view, Kan grunted and set Mina down behind him.

"My brother and I went through a lot to get this girl, we are not giving her up! Especially not to you!" Kan said pulling Mina up by her hair and placing her against his chest, "If you want to get rid of me you have to get rid of her. I'm sure you cannot accomplish that!"

"Naruto! Don't listen to him! I don't care if I get hurt! I don't care how just get me away from him!" Mina said as she started crying, "Please, Naruto,"

Naruto stood still not knowing what to do, should he attack his best friend and harm her, or surrender her and never see her again? The answer then he knew was obvious; attack and hope she forgives the wounds inflicted upon her.

"Naruto, I know what your thinking, but I have a better idea," Jiraiya said, "Leave it to me,"

Naruto nodded and put his weapons down and let Jiraiya bit his thumb, started doing some hand signs then said.

"Summoning Jutsu!" After a puff of smoke a toad (the same one that took down Ebisu) appeared.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kan asked looking a little nervous, he finally realized whom he was dealing with; Jiraiya, one of the three Sanin.

"This" Jiraiya said pointing at Mina, the toad stuck it's tongue out and extended it all the way to Kan. Kan assumed it was going to eat him so he got out of the way, forgetting Mina. The tongue wrapped around Mina and pulled her back into Naruto. The two clashed on top of each other and the toad let her go.

"Well that's one way of rescuing you," Naruto said.

"Yeah, thanks," Mina said.

"No problem," Jiraiya said then he scolded Kan.

"DAMNIT! YOU BASTARD!" Kan shouted, "I'm not letting you take her back!"

"I just got her back," Naruto said.

"KAN!" Jan said jumping into him, "don't try and face him! He knows the Underworld Swamp!"

"Fine," Kan said settling down and looking directly at Mina, "We'll be back for you soon,"

"With reinforcements," Jan finished.

"And I'll be waiting," Mina said, just after that the twins jumped off all the way to Kanaka.

"You failed?" She asked.

"We're really sorry!" The twins said, "maybe if we had some reinforcements!"

"Alright, I'll give you 2 of my squad members to accompany you. If you mess this up I'll have to come myself," Kanaka said.

"Thank you!" The twins said as two other Jounin came out. The four jumped off and Kanaka sighed.

"If I knew it was going to be this long I would have gone myself," Kanaka said, "Man this is stressful,"


	10. A Lusion Guardian Revealed!

The days passed by quickly and the Chunin Exam finally was about to restart and be underway. Mina felt these since the almost kidnapping incident. She knew they were coming but she had no clue when. Finally the Exam started again, Dosu never showed so she knew she wouldn't be able to fight after Sasuke does. She watched each match carefully (and cheering hard for Naruto) to examine each contestant she would be up against. Disappointed in Kankuro's surrender she stormed at him during Temari's match, which she lectured Naruto for pushing Shikamaru into.

"Why did you give up?" she asked Kankuro.

"I didn't feel like fighting, you got a problem?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, for someone who worked so hard during the other parts of the exam, I wouldn't expect him to rush out of battle like a coward," Mina explained.

"You better watch your mouth girlly, unless you want to get hurt!" Kankuro said grabbing her shirt.

"Girlly?" Mina asked, starting to get angry, Naruto knew what was coming and went to the other side off the room. Mina pumbled Kankuro into a ball and his Crow was off his back. He was bleeding on his face and a bit of his gut.  
"Don't ever call me that, you got that?" Mina asked in a cold voice.

"Y-yeah," Kankuro said afraid.

"Good," Mina said returning to Naruto's side.

"Man I hate when she gets like that, I can still remember those eyes when she did it to me," Naruto thought, "she's like a Second Sakura,"

"Man this girl is scary, and those eyes, when did a girl that looked so insistent become like THAT? That girl isn't human." Kankuro thought, then he got up and continued to watch the match in peace, staying away from Mina. Once a sleep Jutsu fell upon the stadium, she released immediately thinking that they were back.

"Just what I need!" She thought sarcastically. Little did she know that they were in the audience and they two have released the Genjutsu as well as she did. They lay still, waiting for her to come into view so they could strike her down and capture her. An explosion was heard near the Hokage; Mina reacted by immediately jumping to assist Hokage.

"Hokage-sensei!" She yelled in freight,

"There she is, but do not attack yet," Kan said hearing her voice and the others understood and stayed. A barrier was put up around the Kazekage and Hokage; Mina was able to not hit it, unlike an ANUB Black Op.

"Drat, how can I get through this, I don't think a Jutsu can go through this either, man this is annoying," Mina thought.

"It's Lord Hokage's disciple," An ANBU said walking over to Mina.

"What's the status so far?" Mina asked.

"Well it seemed Kazekage betrayed us, Also Sound Shinobi have been spotted as well as many Sand Shinobi," The ANBU reported.

"We can't do anything for Hokage-sensei unfortunately, we have no choice but to wait and hope for the best," Mina said, "wait here, I'll check some things out,"

"Understood!" The ANBU said, Mina looked over at Kazekage and Hokage and was surprised to see the Kazekage pulling his own face off and then revealing Orochimaru.

"I thought something fishy was going on here, but who would have guessed it was him all along!" Mina thought, "Orochimaru you bastard!"

"Now!" Kan ordered and the few Shinobi under order of his brother and himself jumped out right toward Mina. Mina saw a few of them coming and tried to block it but she was knocked off the roof and onto where the "Kazekage" and Hokage sat during the matches.

"Mina!" And ANBU said coming after.

"Don't interfere! This is obviously my battle and mine alone!" Mina shouted, the ANBU stopped and looked back and Hokage and Orochimaru fighting. He knew they both were in jams that were inescapable.

"So are you going to be a good girl this time and come with us quietly?" Jan asked, Mina looked at them and was bleeding on the right side of her head, she grunted.

"No," Mina responded.

"Then force it is!" Kan said. Mina was able to get off the ground to stop the attacks of the Shinobi but when Kan and Jan used a Wood Locking Jutsu to help throw her back at the wall, making her surrounded.

"It's four against one, you should give up," Kan said.

"If you do we will take you with less force." Jan finished.

"I won't go," Mina, said standing up again, he voice seemed to have become cold and dark, "So why don't we have a little fun first, catch me if you can!"

Mina jumped off at a fast speed, barley being noticed by Sasuke and the others but the twins saw her direction. As she ran she started to go onto fours and her skin turning white with black stripes, as well as the same type of tail popping out. Her upper chest glowed a symbol, like a seal that was on the verge of breaking. The symbol was a spiral surrounded with three tomoes and each were connected to each other by a line.

"She's faster than she was before," Kan said.

"This will be more fun than we thought," Jan said jumping ahead of the others in a fierce thirst for battle. Mina seemed accept what was happening to her, like she knew what it was, but she really didn't know that much, only dreams of a 6-Tailed Albino Tiger saving her from harm and befriending it. The tiger looked like it was a bit over the size that a human or two could ride it without hurting it.

"So you have finally accepted me fully, eh Mina?" A voice said to Mina.

"I know you, your that voice of that tiger in my dreams," Mina said aloud.

"No need to talk aloud, think and I'll hear you," the voice said once again, "I am the 6-Tailed Tiger, a heirloom of the Lusion Clan, your clan, Mina."

"How do I know your not lying to me?" Mina asked,

"Come inside your own mind and we can talk as your body moves," the tiger insisted, "Besides I'm much different from that 9-Tailed Fox,"

Mina calmed her mind and she soon saw a stone room, filled with nothing. But in the middle, the 6-Tailed Tiger sat waiting for her.

"Be calm my dear, I do not wish to harm you," The Tiger said.

"I'd like to know more about, myself, my Clan. I don't know anything at all, please tell me all you know." Mina requested.

"Your ancestors saved me from a battle with one of the Tailed beasts, I was on the verge of dieing when they rescued me. They took me in and healed my wounds; I was deeply in debt to them all." The Tiger started, "we made a compromise to protect each other through the generations where one child in each generation would have me sealed inside their body, in return of this protection I had to protect my host until I pass onto the next."

"So I was chosen as my generation's host for you?"

"Yes, I knew something was coming so I asked as soon as you were born that I would be Seal Transferred to you; the unnamed child,"

"My clan was gone after that."

"Yes, your mother tried to protect the both of us from the Hunter Ninja whom were after us. When she jumped off a cliff in attempt to save you, I couldn't save her, but only us,"

"And this Ninja those rock twins are working for must be one of the Hunters,"

"Yes, I know little but I know that she might have been ordered along with others to kill off the clan,"

"To find you?"

"Or maybe it's for your other Heirloom,"

"There's another Heirloom?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you about it until the time is right,"

"I understand."

"What should we do about this battle?"

"We have to get away or try to force them away,"

"I'm still controlling your body,"

"I'll control vocal and face,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"I'm ready when you are,"

Mina returned to herself to realize she had now stopped and was waiting for the Shinobi.

"Your voice is still low, so try not to mess this up and reveal me," the Tiger said.

"I'll make sure of that," Mina said just before the twins came in view.

"What's wrong? Realize you can't outrun us?" Jan asked.

"No, I'm just wonder how you want to be defeated," Mina said "Obliterated or shamed for life?"  
"How about neither!" Kan said throwing Kunai at Mina, she obviously dodged it and the two extra Ninja came at her pushing her into a tree, hard. Mina growled using the tiger instincts and she became furious. She pushed back the two Shinobi holding her against the tree.

"It's just you two and me," Mina said.

"Rematch?" Kan asked.

"But this time, we won't hold back, this time you will lose!" Jan said all three of them were in a fighting stance, ready and raring to attack.


	11. The Battle Ends! Eyes Turn to Victory!

Mina giggled at the bluff Jan made and came on all fours once more.

"What's so funny?" Jan asked in rage.

"I don't think you can defeat me, I beat you in the Forest of Death so there is a good chance I can beat you," Mina explained logically.

"True, but this time we have help and it's four against one! Unless you can suddenly get a Kage level skill instantly you are done!" Jan shouted.

"You have no idea," Mina thought making a hand sign.

"Let me control the mouth for just this phrase," The Tiger said.

"Fine, but please hurry!" Mina said.

"Fine by me," The Tiger said aloud starting to make some hand signs, "Chakra Transfer Jutsu!"

Suddenly from a distance all of Mina's opposing Shinobi were being drained of their Chakra and it was put inside the 6-tailed Tiger's own Charka as well as Mina's.

"What's happening?" The twins thought, "My Chakra, it's draining!"

"Like it? Just learned it after you left!" The Tiger said.

"You will pay for this!" Kan said coming from behind holding a big suriken, about to throw it. Mina's body jumped off the branch to an even higher branch in avoidance of the attack but in the smoke of the attack another was thrown at her in midair. She was able to dodge it but a little bit of her hair was cut and with the dodge she was forced to go onto the ground where the two back up Shinobi stood. They stood on each side of her about 5 meters away. Jan jumped down and positioned himself 4 meters in front of her. Kan came from the back with another shuriken.

"I don't understand why aren't you using any of your Jutsu?" Mina asked.

"Oh right," Jan thought, "the plan!"

The twins looked at each other with a big smirk, they were in the perfect position. They had many hand signs quickly and then pressed their palm that a line of blood has on, against the ground.

"Summoning!" They both shouted. A puff of smoke appeared and Mina became unaware of what happened. The two other ninja grabbed her arms as then she struggled with all her might to break free from. It was hopeless. The smoke became clearer and in front of her Jan and Kan were standing on a giant toad about Mina's size.

"Like that stupid Sannin we learned the Summoning Jutsu!" Kan said.

"How unlucky of you," Jan finished. Mina gulped at seeing the toad, unaware what they planned to do with her.

"So, why not make her it's lunch?" Kan asked.

"To bad we can't really do that, but captured inside of it will do," Jan answered.

"Oh no," Mina thought this is great disgust.

"I know what your thinking Mina, and unfortunately that's the only reason I can think of that they summoned that frog," The Tiger said, only to Mina but then just as the tongue was about to go out, a puff of smoke came above them and the Chief Toad appeared. Everyone accept Mina ran away because they thought it was Mina's backup but it wasn't, Naruto was facing Shikaku. Mina looked up in amazement to see Naruto on top of the Chief Toad it was unbelievable!

"You want to see the battle safely?" The Tiger asked.

"Sure, Up in the sky at an angle seems right," Mina said.

"Okay," The Tiger then used his current control over Mina's body to jump extremely high and go onto a tall tree.

"I said the sky, not a tree!" Mina said.

"I can't walk on air, I'm not the Three Tailed Sparrow!" The Tiger explained. Mina closely watched the battle and sent her Ghost out to get some fuzzy details she missed and explain them to her. One she saw Shikaku turn to sand she knew the fight was almost over.

"Can I have my body back now, 6-Tailed Tiger?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, here, My Chakra is almost drained anyway," The tiger then caused Mina's body to go back to normal and she smiled gratefully. She already sent her Ghost to see what happened as she started to run back to the village, only to see some of it in rubble. She became shocked at this one battle that turned her home to rubble was caused by Orochimaru. Mina scowled and scanned the place carefully. Over the buildings she saw for Sound Shinobi carrying someone and that someone was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru you bastard!" Mina shouted and ran off after him. Orochimaru seemed to have spotted her then said this.

"Go faster! We have someone following us!" That is what he demanded so swiftly. The Shinobi did as they were told and went faster.

"Tiger, please, lend me your speed," Mina asked.

"No problem!" The Tiger said happily and after a few seconds Mina became fast that she blocked their exit out of the village.

"Going somewhere, Orochimaru?" Mina asked cunningly.

"You, you're that little kid who was talking with those ANBU Black Ops," Orochimaru remember.

"What did you do with Hokage-Sensei?" Mina yelled.

"Set me down, this may be a while," Orochimaru requested.

"Yes Sir!" All four ninja set him down and Orochimaru smiled wickedly at Mina.

"Careful Mina, I sense great evil in this being," the Tiger warned.

"You mean that old man, he's long gone." Orochimaru said, he was saying it like he killed Hokage himself.

'You bastard!" Mina charged at him but was thrown away but one of the Sound Four. She was now hanging on the edge of the wall.

"Oh don't worry, soon enough you might join him, but unfortunately I must be going," Orochimaru taunted her and then got away with the Sound Four, "Something is strange about that girl. Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on her."  
"What are your orders, Lord Orochimaru?" One of the Sound Four asked.

"Take me back to my hideout, and have Kabuto keep a watch on that Mina girl," Orochimaru ordered. The Five of them jumped off into the distance as Mina pulled herself back up and looked into the distance the way Orochimaru went.

"Hokage-Sensei, I promise I will avenge your death," Mina sward but cutting a finger and letting the blood drop to the ground. She was defiantly not going to give up; she would take down Orochimaru, even if it would kill her.

Meanwhile the twins and their backup ninja just realized how dumb they were.

"I can't believe it! We were so dumb as to run away when they didn't see us!" Jan shouted throwing Kunai angrily at a tree.

"We almost had her too," Kan said fiddling with twigs. He seemed to be making something out of it.

"Should we go back to Kanaka?" Jan asked.

"Empty Handed? She'll blow for sure!" Kan said.

"Then what else should we do?" Jan asked.

"What else Can you do is more like it!" A voice said coming out of the bushes, this was Kanaka. She revealed herself slowly ad then smirked at them.

"Mistress Kanaka!" the two ninja said kneeling before her.

"Kanaka! We're very sorry!" Kan said nervously.

"Like HELL you are!" Kanaka said pissed off.

"We tried but that damn girl is to smart for us!" Jan explained.  
"You guys are hopeless!" Kanaka shouted at them.

"Please forgive us!" The twins said bowing before her and crying.

"Alright, quit your blubbering, I forgive you!" Kanaka said with an annoyed look.

"Really?" The twins asked; they had hope back in their eyes.

"On one condition!" Kanaka finished.

"What would that be?" Kan asked after gulping, afraid of the answer.

"That I will now carry out this mission, you two have failed." Kanaka explained.

"WHAT?" The twins asked.

"You simply aren't capable of capturing her. But here's a donation to your village," Kanaka said throwing a wad of cash at their feet.

"But, but!" Kan said as Jan grabbed it and Kanaka walked away.

"My dissection is final! Go to your village your mission is over!" Kanaka said coldly.

"Yes Ma'am," the twins said jumping off into the distance. Kanaka smiled after they left.

"Assault bodyguards! Come out of your hidings!" Kanaka ordered. Two other of her squad's Shinobi keeled before her.

"What is it, Kanaka?" One of them asked.

"All five of us are going to capture the girl ourselves. It seems it is too much for the twins," Kanaka explained.

"You mean we go as well?" one of the older Shinobi asked.

"Yes, you two know some of her Jutsu and that will come in handy," Kanaka said, "Now let's move out!"  
Yes Ma'am!" All four Shinobi said at the same time. Kanaka smiled and finally was ready to do something else than waiting. She was ready to take Mina away, but Mina only has her eyes on revenge.


	12. Third Time's the Charm

Days passed and the village was still in ruin, many people were working to repair the village as hard as they can and Mina practices with Naruto. She knew she had to get much stronger to beat Orochimaru, but she took a break once she reached a limit. This day is a training alone day for her.

"Hey Mina!" Naruto said running toward her.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Mina said with a smile.  
"How ya holding up?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Konahamaru."

"Oh, really, don't worry he's fine!"

"Oh you visited him?"

"Yeah, he's a little depressed but he'll be fine."

"I see, I'm pretty relieved,"

"So have you started training today?"

"Not yet, I helped around the village a bit, I'm going to get some grub,"

"Let's go get some Ramen!"

"Oh no, you need to eat something other than Ramen!"

"Oh speaking of Ramen, here!"

Naruto pulled out a coupon for a free Ichimaku Ramen. He gave it to Mina with a kind smile.

"A free Ramen? Well I am getting a little money low," Mina said, "Thanks Naruto!"

"Don't mention it! It's my pleasure!" Naruto said right before he left, leaving Mina alone. She stared at the coupon. She smiled and put it in her pocket.

"I'll keep it for later," Mina thought with a smile.

"A wise choice Mina." The 6-Tailed Tiger said.

"I couldn't agree more," Mina thought and running away. Up in the trees above Kanaka was closely watching.

"I see, so the Guardian has awakened, that must be why she was too much for the twins and you two," Kanaka said.

"Guardian?" one of the Ninja asked.

"No time to explain, set up ambush positions at her training grounds!" Kanaka ordered. They headed off in a second. Mina decided to have quick Takoyaki with Herbal Tea and then head off to training. She smiled during her combat training with the targets, yet she couldn't shake a feeling of being watched. Once she stopped Kunai came from all her front and she backed up but to her surprise a strong Shinobi held her onto from behind.

"What the?" Mina though. She struggled to break free when she heard a voice. Coming onto the training field.

"So, this is all she can dish out by a master plan?" It was Kanaka, "Pathetic,"

"You must be this Kanaka I've heard about," Mina said irritated.

'You are correct, my name is indeed Kanaka," Kanaka said, "Your last capture attempts will be unlike this one, because this one will be a success!"

"Mina! You must let me take over! Now!" The 6-Tailed Tiger shouted. Mina let her body fall, a main sign for letting herself transform.

"Don't let her transform!" Kanaka shouted and the Shinobi punched her in the gut, reawakening her and stopping the transformation. With the punch was a piece of paper with strange writing on it.

"I-I can' get control! Mina, I'm sorry, but you're on your own! They stopped the transformation!" The Tiger screamed and his voice disappeared.

"Wait! Don't go! 6-Tails!" Mina said aloud in tears.

"It's no use, your Guardian is sealed and he can't reach you, which means you can't transform!" Kanaka explained in happiness. She started walking up to Mina with the other three Shinobi. Mina quaked in fear, not knowing what to do, with her arms separated she couldn't perform any Jutsu or transform.

"What am I doing to do? I-I can't move my legs, this is decently not good!" Mina thought just as Kanaka walked up. As she walked up she did a few hand signs and them pressed on Mina's forehead once she came up.

"Genjutsu; Sleep Jutsu," Is what Kanaka said and Mina fell asleep in a heart beat and the Shinobi released her.

"Well, third time really is the charm," She said picking up Mina and putting her over her shoulder, "Mission accomplished! Let's get back to the Land of Illusions!"

"Yes Ma'am!" All four Shinobi said.

"But before we go, search her!" Kanaka demanded, "Make sure there is no tracings on her, leave her weapons and scrolls here!"  
"What about other things?" One Shinobi asked.

"Just empty her pockets, I'll do under the clothes on the boat!" Kanaka finished, letting her down on a tree. Like Kanaka ordered all her belongings including weapons were emptied from her and put down the hole Mina dug. Once everything was emptied they handed Mina over to Kanaka.

"The Jutsu won't wear off until I release it, let's move out before any Leaf Shinobi come after us!" Kanaka ordered. Each of the four covered a corner of Kanaka; they other stood 3 meters apart as they jumped off toward the edge of the village. It was sure that their escape was certain, and with Mina.

An hour later Naruto stopped by Mina's training grounds to see how she was doing, to his surprise she wasn't there.

"That's weird, she can't be taking a break now," Naruto thought. He looked around it carefully, even looking at her weapon stash. All places around the field he checked Mina was not there. Last place to look was the pit, he looked around for a rope but there was none to be found.

"I'm going to need some help," Naruto thought walking away, by chance he ran into Sakura.

"Sakura!" He shouted.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"Do you have any rope?" Naruto asked.

"What? Why do you need rope?" Sakura asked.

"I can't find Mina, I think she's stuck in her own pit again." Naruto explained.

"I'll be right back, meet me at her grounds," Sakura said walking away. About ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke came to the training ground with a rope, Naruto was already waiting by the hole.

"It's been a while since she got stuck in that hole," Sasuke said. Naruto seemed ticked off on Sasuke's comment.

"Are you even sure she's down there?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't find her anywhere so she must be!" Naruto explained. Sasuke tossed the rope town and tied the rope to a stump near the hole. With that the rope was long enough to reach the bottom of the hole. Anxiously Naruto went down first. He found Mina's discarded items down there but not Mina herself. He even found Mina's coupon for the Ichimaku Ramen.

"Hey guys! I think I need some help!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright, we're coming!" Sakura said climbing down, along with Sasuke. They both got to the bottom to see the same thing.

"She's obviously not down here," Sasuke said.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, picking up a piece of folded paper, she unfolded it to see a Jutsu on it and a diagram of the hand signs.

"It says Ghost Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura said.

"Let's get up out of this hole before you read that," Sasuke said climbing up the rope, Naruto and Sakura followed. Sakura showed the paper to both of this.

"Maybe Naruto should try this, if he can summons toads this should be cake for him," Sasuke said handing it to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto said then started using the one hand sign on the page an said the Jutsu, "Ghost Summoning Jutsu!"  
In seconds a ghost only he could see appeared.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"According to the paper only the one who summoned it can see it," Sasuke read.

"Uh, Ghost can you make yourself visible to them?" Naruto asked. The ghost nodded and revealed himself to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Can you show us where Mina Shirito went?" Sakura asked. The ghost nodded once more and showed them a hologram of what happened to Mina down to the last detail. Naruto fell to the ground in shock.

"Mina, she, she's actually been kidnapped," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sakura said in comfort.

"I failed her, I let her get caught by letting her train alone. I let her down for sure," Naruto was beating himself out by his words.

"We might as well tell Kakashi about this." Sasuke said.

"We will!" Sakura reassured. Naruto smiled and looked up in the sky.

"Mina, just hold on," Naruto thought, "I will save you, no matter what! Believe it!"


	13. Team Seven to the Rescue!

"So what your saying is that Mina's been kidnapped?" Kakashi asked this after Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke explained what they saw thanks to the Ghost. Naruto released the ghost a while back.

"It's the truth Kakashi!" Naruto shouted.

"Proof?" Kakashi asked. They showed Kakashi the hologram once they dragged him to Mina's training grounds. Kakashi was in shock as he gazed at the hologram of Kanaka.

"I can't believe it, she's back," Kakashi said in shock.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"The woman, her name is Kanaka, as she is a former ANUB Black Op from this village," Kakashi explained.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"No wonder Mina was kidnapped so quickly and quietly," Kakashi said.

"Can you explain a little more?" Sakura asked.

"You see, Kanaka was one of the top five ANBU Black Ops in the entire village. She was number two. She disappeared shortly after a fight in her squad. Nobody has seen her ever since," Kakashi started, "She probably is working for someone by the looks of it, otherwise she would have killed Mina instead of kidnapping her,"

"That's intense," Sakura thought.

"Man Mina must really be having a hard time! I'm defiantly going to help her!" Inner Sakura said.

"So you'll help me?" Naruto asked.

"It seems I have to, you'd be a fool to face her alone, so we're all going!" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll go! Mina was going to be on our team so I'm doing this as a fellow teammate!" Sakura said.

"It seems Sasuke is the only one who refuses to go," Kakashi said looking over at Sasuke.

"I don't care if she was going to be on our team, she's a weakling," Sasuke said walking away, "just like Naruto,"

"Why you!" Naruto thought.

"She's not weak, she was trained by Hokage!" Sakura said, "In a way she's a Sannin!"

"Which is all the more reason to get her back." Kakashi said, "since you two are going, get ready and we'll move out before sunset,"

"Yes sir!" Sakura and Naruto saluted to Kakashi and ran home to pack and rest.

"Hey Naruto! I need you to-" Jiraiya said as Naruto passed him by.

"Sorry! Got to pack! Friend to rescue!" Naruto said, running as fast as he could with his legs.

"What was that all about?" Jiraiya asked himself, just as Naruto turned the corner to his house. Jiraiya looked up into the sky with worry.

"Now those ANBU are going to be forced to come with me. I'll never get any research done!" He thought this thought deeply and in emotional pain. Naruto was very eager to get home and pack; he packed weapons, clothes and some food, and some money just in case. His backpack was full when he was finished and just the right size and determined more than ever to bring Mina back. Evening came and Naruto was waiting at the gate of the village for a while when Sakura arrived.

"You're here early," Sakura said in amazement.

"If I'm going to save Mina, I have to be," Naruto said, he was clenching his fist very hard.

"He's really determined to get her back. But I don't blame him, Mina's his first friend," Sakura thought. Shortly after Kakashi came in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I was scouting for scents so we can find them, I found one for Mina and Kanaka," Kakashi said.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Naruto asked. Kakashi got out a scroll and put his blood on it and summoned. He summoned a pack of different looking dogs.

"I need you all to sniff out these two scents," Kakashi said, he showed them a piece of clothing and a hair, the dogs smelled them and sniffed around.

"I found one!" The smallest dog said rushing.

"Hurry! Let's follow!" Kakashi ordered, and their journey began. All dogs and Shinobi were running and climbing fast as they passed many trees and as night came.

"So why couldn't we leave in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"Because they might be too far ahead to catch up too, plus most Shinobi make the mistake of resting at night, so there is a good chance of catching up too them," Kakashi explained.

"So that's why you wanted us to rest!" Sakura said.

"Exactly!" Kakashi explained, "If it's been a few hours they shouldn't be quite out of Fire Country yet,"

"Unless they did some psycho Jutsu," Naruto said.

"You're as stupid as ever Naruto," Sakura thought.

"There is no way Naruto. Just keep going and we'll catch up to them, how far could they be?" Kakashi said.

Kanaka had surprisingly gotten to one of the most southern points of the Land of Fire, that is that you can get by traveling directly south. She looked tired as if her Chakra was drained so she finally sat against a tree, dropping Mina at her side in the process.

"I really need to stop using the Speed Boost Jutsu," Kanaka thought.

"Are you alright," One of the supports Shinobi asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest, besides it takes 23 hours to get here without using a Jutsu, we're fine," Kanaka said.

"Very well, we shall contact Nero," Another one said, three of the four Shinobi walked off to contact.

"Why are you still here," Kanaka asked.

"I thought you might need some company," The Shinobi said.

"How thoughtful," Kanaka said, she smiled as she fell asleep, she still had enough Chakra to maintain the Sleep Jutsu she put on Mina, but it was just barely and Chakra. A few hours later it seemed like sunrise would come in no time. Nero made his appearance as well. Kanaka was still asleep but the other Shinobi was not.

"Master Nero, it's a honor to see you are doing well," The Shinobi said.

"She used that Jutsu again," Nero asked.

"Yes,"

"I see," Nero looked over at Mina, "So that's her, the so called current Head of the Lusion Clan,"

"Yes, she even has the seal, the family Guardian dwells within her,"

"I see. It must be power sealed if it's not taking over the body,"

"It was done first thing,"

"And the girl? Is she asleep or put under a Jutsu?"

"Both in a way, she is under a Sleep Jutsu,"

"Why not release it?"

"She might run away,"

"Oh she won't be able to,"

Nero immediately released the Genjutsu on Mina, with that Mina sat up, fully awake. She looked around in confusion and fear.

"W-where am I?" Mina thought aloud.

"Just with us, Mina Lusion," Nero said, just before grabbing her clothes forcefully, Mina struggled to break from his grasp but she couldn't.

"It's useless, you won't escape," Nero said,

"What do you want from me?" Mina asked.

"Just your absolute surrender," Nero said.

"Never!" Mina said.

"I don't think it is wise for you to try and fight back, you're all alone and surrounded by Shinobi ready to fight, the best thing for you to do is give up," Nero said.

"What's going on?" Kanaka woke up from some of the commotion Nero and Mina made.

"Ah Kanaka, you slept well?" Nero asked.

"Yes, I'm quite curious on why you released my Jutsu." Kanaka said.

"It seems there is a so called rescue team coming for us and fast. At the rate they are traveling they will get to us in two hours," Nero said.

"What?" But that's impossible!" Kanaka said, she stood up in shock.

"Kakashi is in the group," Nero said.

"Now I see," Kanaka said, "In that case we should get moving!"  
"The boat is already set up," Nero said, "and, our master is already heading there,"

"Then what are we here chatting for? We mustn't keep him waiting!" Kanaka said, she immediately grabbed Mina's free arm and started walking. The other Shinobi were on board besides Nero and Kanaka, all of them waiting for their orders. Mina now knew it was impossible to escape, the tiger was power sealed and 14 other Jounin Level Shinobi surrounded her. She walked with them quietly to the boat, where they headed off slowly.

"Naruto, if you're in that rescue team, please hurry," Mina thought this deeply as she was taken to the dungeon of the boat, put up on the wall in chains, and guarded.


	14. My Name is Mina Shirito! Not Mina Lusion

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were moving quickly toward the docks Kanaka sailed off from. Kakashi had his Sharingan eye uncovered and he held onto Naruto and Sakura.

"So let me get this straight, you copied a Jutsu of her's?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eyes slowly turned to Naruto.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "When I was younger, before she was an ANBU, she was on my team, along with one of Saskue's relatives."  
"The one you got Sharingan from?" Sakura asked, "but how?"

"I can't explain that, or rather I don't what to, but after he died she showed me that Jutsu so I could copy it, so I wouldn't have to hold onto her like you all are," Kakashi said, "Just a few weeks after that she was an ANBU Black Op, she asked me to not use it again. But now I don't really care if I promised her!"  
"Look! I can see the sea!" Sakura said. The dogs have already stopped and were looking out at the ocean with curious eyes.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"All we can tell is that they've been here, along with another team of Shinobi, all Jounin rank," The smallest dog explained.

"Well, maybe we can use that summoning again," Sakura said.

"It's a good thing I brought that card!" Naruto set his backpack on the ground and dug though it as Kakashi released his summoning. He finally found the card, bit his thumb, made the hand sign, and pressed his hand on the ground. The ghost came out again.

"Mina was here, you think you can show us what happened to her here?" Naruto asked. The Ghost nodded once more, made himself visible and showed what happened.

"Anyone familiar this time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Only as an enemy, the man, Nero, he was from the Hidden Rock Village," Kakashi said.

"Just like those twins!" Naruto said.

"I defeated him in my Jounin Exam and he was humiliated, he was mad at me and swore he take his revenge on me one day, maybe if we meet up he'll get his chance," Kakashi looked out to the water with a frown under his mask.

"We can still use that Jutsu, and we can walk on water! We can still go after them without a boat," Sakura explained.

"True, but the Jutsu takes up a lot of Chakra, and by using it already I'm pretty much out of Chakra," Kakashi said.

"So you want us to rest here while they still have Mina?" Naruto asked, fuming with anger.

"I know it's hard but we should, if we rest for a few hours my Chakra will be restored and we won't be tired," Kakashi said.

"I don't even get it, what's south of here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's where we'll go!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure that we still can catch up to them afterwards, for now all of us need rest," Kakashi lied down and closed his eyes after he said that. Naruto was furious and stormed around the shoreline until; he fell into the water. It took him a while to get out.

"You could have helped," Naruto said angry.

"Why bother, I thought the water might cool you're head." Sakura said. Naruto just finally sat down and looked at the sea, waiting for a sign.

With hope lost, Mina hung quietly from a wall in chains for each arm and leg. Each chain had a special seal on it, most likely to make sure Mina has zero contact and no power sharing with the 6-Tailed Tiger. Her hair was pretty messy and her clothes were a little dirty, along with her eyes half filled with sadness and hopelessness.

"Aww, would you look at that Nero, she's finally calmed down," Kanaka walked in the prison cell with Nero, closing the door behind them.

"So it's not good enough you got me in chains but now you have to watch me?" Mina asked.

"Not quite, we just came to have a little chat," Nero said.

"It's a long ride and we thought you might be lonely too," Kanaka said.

"I'd prefer to be alone, especially if people like you are near," Mina looked away from them as she said that.

"Now, now Mina, with the attitude you got you won't be able to know much about your clan," Kanaka said, "the Lusion clan, making your name Mina Lusion,"

"That's not right! I've had this name all my life; you must have the wrong person! My name is Mina Shirito! Not Mina Lusion!" Mina screamed this with tears falling every few words, showing she was lost and confused.

"You only remember that name because you were raised in the Leaf Village, if you weren't part of the Lusion Clan, then you wouldn't have the clan's guardian inside you," Nero said. Mina was going to say something in defense but she shut her mouth and looked away, saddened.

"Now that you realize this is true, then you should be able to put the lost pieces together, you're a smart girl after all," Kanaka said.

"Your after the clan's treasure, aren't you?" Mina asked.

"Not quiet, but our master is, we just needed someone of the Lusion Clan's bloodline to lead us to it," Nero explained.

"But I was raised in the Leaf Village! There is no way I would know where it is!" Mina said. The gates to her cell opened slowly as Kanaka and Nero let themselves out.

"Think about it Mina, your life may depend on it," Kanaka said, just before she left the room with a grin on her face, leaving more sadness in Mina's heart.

Hours passed and Kakashi awakened with a yawn, Naruto and Sakura were sleeping by the shoreline. Naruto was still sitting there from his seas gazing and Sakura was lying next to him. Kakashi sighed.

"Only one way to wake these two," Kakashi said, he pushed them into the water with his feet and Naruto jumped out.

"COLD!" He welled coming back on shore; Sakura swam back onto the land calmly then looked Kakashi in the eye.

"What'd you do that for?" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't what to make a big noise to get you to wake up so I thought pushing you two into the ocean was a good answer." Kakashi explained, "And now that you two are fully awake, it's time to catch up to them,"

"All right!" Naruto cheered this as he jumped for joy.

"Now hold on tight, and don't forget to use the walking on water Jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Right," Sakura said, Naruto and Sakura held onto Kakashi as he unveiled his Sharingan, and activated the Speed Boost Jutsu. The three of them rushed into the water immediately after the Jutsu was activated.

Still it was broad daylight when Kakashi spotted the boat, it was the only on they have seen so he knew it had to be the one they were looking for.

"Okay, I'm releasing the Jutsu," Kakashi said, they then slowed down to a normal running speed.

"What'd ya do that for?" Naruto asked, "The boat is a ways ahead!"

"We want to sneak up on them, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I understand," Sakura said.

"Fine," Naruto ran as fast as he could in the direction of the boat, Sakura and Kakashi followed behind them. Once they got to the boat they clung onto the ropes of the ship, slowly moving. They could hear voices onboard.

"We've reached the halfway point to our destination," A Shinobi said.

"Good, you may speed up the boat to twice as fast," Kanaka said. Naruto peaked his head up onto the ship too see not many people on deck, only a few because of stationing and controlling the boat.

"There aren't that many people in sight," Naruto whispered, coming back down.

"Then we should get through now," Kakashi said, he jumped up onto the deck quietly and helped Naruto and Sakura up.

"HEY! What are you doing here?" A Shinobi shouted.

"Oh great, we've been spotted," Kakashi said.

"What's going on over there?" Nero asked.

"Come on, while he's distracted!" Kakashi said getting out a Kunai Knife. Naruto and Sakura did the same thing and they charged at the Shinobi pushing the Kunai into his chest, killing him.

"What's all this noise about?" Nero asked coming over.

"Crap, hurry, run! Find Mina and get out of here!" Kakashi whispered.

"Right," Naruto then dashed off after that with Sakura behind him. Right when they were behind the corner Nero caught sight of Kakashi.

"Well, I guess the rumors of you coming here are true," Nero started as he made his way toward Kakashi, "Kakashi Hatake!"


	15. Captured!

"Come on Naruto, we shouldn't get mixed up in their fighting by mistake," Sakura said, she found a door and was carefully peaking through. It was dark and no one was there.

"If you need me to open the door just say so," Naruto said.

"Just shut it, I can do it myself," Sakura said, she removed a hair pin from her left side and started to pick the lock, to their surprise it was already unlocked.

"Okay, that's defiantly not a good sign," Sakura thought in much worry. Naruto just smiled and giggled.

"Those idiots left it open for us!" Naruto said in a whisper.

"That's not always good Naruto, it could be a trap so we have to be careful," Sakura quietly explained. Naruto barely understood the situation; it could be good, or bad. Slowly Sakura opened the door and looked in and listened carefully, it was quiet. It was possibly to quiet. Sakura and Naruto snuck in with great precaution, well Sakura did anyway. They found that the guards were asleep against the wall.

"What a bunch of losers," Naruto thought.

"Idiots, maybe even Naruto would do something like that," Sakura thought. Naruto looked around and saw only the three cells in the room, one on each side and one at the end. He looked into the one at the end and saw someone there, sleeping with a tear in her eye.

"Mina?" Naruto said quietly, he walked over and got a closer look it seemed like Mina but he wasn't sure. "Sakura, can you get me the keys?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, I guess," Sakura looked at the sleeping guards and checked them with caution; she finally found the keys after rummaging thought a few belts.

"Here," Sakura handed the keys to him, only five keys were on the chain, three of the cells and two for something else. Naruto took the keys and opened the door in front of him, he slowly walked into the dark cell Sakura looked at the cell closest to the door and saw another cell was occupied there. The cell was also dark but the lines and the body's appearance seemed so familiar. Then she heard Naruto almost squeal.

"Naruto!" Sakura immediately reacted but she said it the guards woke up and grabbed her and separated her arms so she was unable to use any Jutsu.

"For you to fall for that trick, you two must be Gennin, or stupid," Kanaka stood were Naruto once had, the two of them had switched and Naruto was in the cell against the wall, struggling to break free of the chains. The keys were taken from Sakura quickly and handed to Kanaka, whom locked the cell Naruto was in.  
"You must be Kanaka," Sakura said.

"And who are you to know my name?" Kanaka asked.

"Master," A Shinobi said rushing in.

"What is it I'm busy!" Kanaka said annoyed.

"Kakashi Hatake is on board, fighting Nero," The Shinobi said.

"Don't interfere with Nero's fight unless you want to die!" Kanaka said, "This must be how you know who I am, Kakashi told you and you're two of his trainees,"

"What's all this noise I here," Someone said quietly in the other occupied cells. Everyone looked over to see the prisoner was awake, and it was Mina!

"Mina," Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto," Mina seemed half asleep while saying this then she woke up after seeing Naruto in chains, in the exact same position as her.

"We finally found you, I'm glad your safe Mina," Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, Naruto! What are you two doing here?" Mina asked in shock.

"We can to rescue you, Mina!" Naruto said. Kanaka laughed.

"Well this isn't a very good one now is it?" She said that and laughed again.

"HEY! SHUT UP! We're not leaving without her whether you like it or not!" Naruto shouted. Kanaka smirked; a chill ran down Naruto's spine.

"Make sure they don't escape, we'll deal with them later," Kanaka said walking out of the room. Kakashi was fighting in a preservative manner while Nero was fighting all out, not caring that they were on a boat.

"I should have won that match and this time I will" Nero yelled.

"I won that match fair and square, and that was before I had Sharingan!" Kakashi said.

"Nero you idiot, do you forget we're on a boat?" Kanaka yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! As long as I beat Kakashi!" Nero yelled.

"Well then I'm going to have to interfere," Kanaka thought. She used her amazing speed to try and puncture Kakashi so he could faint, but because of Kakashi's Sharingan he was able to dodge it and Kanaka did what she planned, only to Nero instead, and in his face. Literally.

"Not quiet as planned, but at least he won't tear up the boat," Kanaka thought.

"Didn't expect me to dodge?" Kakashi asked.

"You're here for Mina aren't you?" Kanaka asked, "just like those two Gennin!"  
"What did you do to them?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Just threw them in a cell, that's all," Kanaka said in a bragging manner.

"They better not be harmed," Kakashi said.

"They aren't for now," Kanaka said, she then noticed Nero quietly getting up and smirked.

"I don't know what you're planning but it ends now!" Kakashi said throwing five Kunai at Kanaka, whom easily dodged. Nero then knocked him out with a sudden Jutsu called Earth Control. It allows the user to make earth out of thin air and use it to his or her whim. In this case al Nero wanted to do is knock Kakashi out with a big rock.

"Nice work, he wasn't able to predict it with his Sharingan," Kanaka said.

"Is everything alright here?" one of the few Shinobi who came to see what happened.

"Yes, take him to the prisoner hold and prepare to go at full speed to the Land of Illusions!" Kanaka ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" All four Shinobi said in unison after that two of the Shinobi dragged Kakashi away to the prison hold. It was a while after they put Kakashi in chains in with Sakura that Mina finally spoke.

"Naruto why, why did you come to get me?" Mina asked; she knew she wanted Naruto the rescue her most of all but she hated him being in chains, especially since it's her same fate.

"Because we found your Jutsu note! I had to help you I couldn't stand seeing those images!" Naruto said. Mina was quiet and saddened.

"I should have figured that it was something like that, I guess were both the same and glued together by fate, more than you think," Mina said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Mina what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"During the Chunin Exam attack I was attacked," Sakura gasped with shock and confusion, "But not by Sound or Sand ninja, no I was attacked by Kan, Jan and a few of the Shinobi on board this very ship,"

"I knew something was wrong with those two!" Sakura thought.

"Man those guys are creeps!" Naruto said very annoyed.

"They were in league with Kanaka from the start, but I beat them all without killing them, the final credit goes to you Naruto," Mina explained.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"By summoning that big Toad they thought you were helping me and they ran away," Mina explained.

"Wow, my battle with Garra ended yours?" Naruto said in shock, "How cool is that?"

"But I still don't see why you say that you and Naruto are glued together by fate more that we think?" Sakura asked.

"Because like him I have something inside me!" Mina confessed.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Ow my head what happened?" Kakashi said waking up, no one heard or listened to Kakashi, they were too distracted by Mina's confession.

"I posses the 6-Tailed Tiger demon inside me!" Mina said.

"WHAT?" Kakashi said in shock.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Your awake!" Naruto said in joy.

"Mina you have the 6-Tailed Tiger?" Kakashi asked, "but that could only mean you truly aren't born of the Leaf Village!"

"That's true," Mina said; she has accepted she is not Mina Shirito, but Mina Lusion.

"That can only mean you are part of the legendary Lusion Clan!" Kakashi explained.

"Lusion Clan?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison and stared at Mina, what else did they not know about her?


	16. The Cruel Fate: Seperated Again!

"How do you know about the Lusion Clan Kakashi-Sensei?" Mina asked.

"Back in the war there was rumors of people dieing by hallucinations and illusions and that is what Illusion Ninja do," Kakashi started.

"Illusion ninja, but they're only suppose to be a myth," Sakura said.

"But it would explain Mina's extra Headband," Kakashi said looking at it, "That symbol is the one of the Illusion Village. It is said that the land of Illusions rests south of all other countries in the deep ocean, but the land is large."

"Like as large ad the Land of Fire?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly larger, during the attack of the 9-Tailed Fox Lord Third Hokage and a group of Ninja came to find the land and they did, bringing back an abandoned baby with a headband tied around her and found in the remains of someone who jumped off a cliff and yet the baby was still alive and unharmed."

"And Mina's that infant?" Sakura asked.

"Correct, the 6-Tailed Tiger saved me because it was transferred inside me right after I was born and before the attack on my clan." Mina explained.

"Yes I heard there was a clan assassination while Hokage was there, it must have been your clan without a doubt," Kakashi said.

"So Mina's the last one of her clan just like I am!" Naruto said.

"That is true," Kakashi said, "But after all this time, why would they be bringing you back?"

"It can't be to kill me, they would have done it already," Mina said.

"Maybe they wanted a survivor, to raise and be used in the wrong way," Sakura said.

"I don't know I just got this feeling something's going to happen," Naruto said.

"There is a first time for everything!" Mina said, Sakura laughed as Naruto yelled.

"It makes sense to put her in chains but I don't get the seals on each of them," Sakura said.  
"It's to make sure my family's Guardian can't help me out," Mina said, "The 6-Tailed Tiger was in a fight with one of the other tailed demons and was deathly hurt. My clan saved him and in return for protection the tiger became my family's guardian by being sealed in a child of each generation. I think that child would grow up to be the Clan's head as I am now,"

"I see, since you're the last live person of your clan that means you are your clan's head!" Sakura said.

"That must be the same for me!" Naruto said happily.

"I don't know much about my clan but I know in my land it must be as famous as Sasuke's clan," Mina said, "but maybe more powerful,"

"Well Sharingan is powerful and all but having a Demon for a guardian defiantly beats Sharingan," Kakashi said.

"Well right now I can't contact it and I'm sure Naruto can't borrow power from the Fox so it's not much now, plus we can't use any Jutsu so we're sitting ducks for sure," Mina said saddened.

"Hey! Stop talking like that!" Naruto shouted, Mina looked at him in shock, "I don't know how we're getting out of here but we will! Where's the Mina that always is on the bright side of things and is my best friend?"  
"Naruto." Sakura thought in amazement.

"I'm here it's just I've changed!" Mina said, "I just have no clue how to get out of here."

"Think of something!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you're pushing her!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gasped and looked over at Mina, whom was on the verge of tears by what Naruto said. He looked down at his feet in sadness.

"Sorry, I just can't stand you being so sad Mina" Naruto said, "I just want to get you out of here so we can be happy again, just lie before this all happened,"

"I understand Naruto, it's just that we have to way out now, we'll have to play along with them until we can get out of here," Mina said.

"That's perfect Mina!" Sakura said, "We just do that and strike back!"

"Even in sadness, without thinking she can come up with a plan. She's more brilliant than I thought." Kakashi thought, "It does make sense that she can do it, she is the Hokage's disciple,"

The boat had suddenly sped up to its full speed.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This could only mean that we're almost there," Mina said.

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure that's the right answer Mina, it could be something much different," Kakashi said in worry. The door to the cell room opened with Kanaka and four other Shinobi behind her.

"Time to get rid of the dead weight," Kanaka said as one of the Shinobi started unlocking the three cell doors.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Mina asked. By the look on her face Kanaka, as well as anyone else whom is not a complete idiot, could tell she was frightened. Kanaka smiled at this.

"Are we keeping the prisoner here?" The Shinobi asked about to open the door to Mina's cell.

"Yes we are, I'll handle her," Kanaka said, "the rest of you handle the others now!"

The Shinobi that was unlocking the doors moved out of the way from Kanaka to finish unlocking Mina's cell door as the others started to get the others down from the chains. Two of the Shinobi took hold of Kakashi and one each took hold of Naruto and Sakura. All Kanaka did was release Mina from her chains and take tight hold of her arms. She still had the seal on Mina's chest that she had originally placed to have her captured successfully. Mina was well aware of it as much as Kanaka. Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto got their hands tied and soon as they got on deck their legs were tied as well. Mina then realized what was happening.

"No!" Mina shouted, "You can't do this! Please I'm begging you don't drown them!"

"I won't allow them to take you back, rather than spilling their blood I'll make them suffer!" Kanaka said looking down at Mina with a cold stare that ran a cold feeling through Mina all the way to her toenails.

"Which one first?" A Shinobi said.

"Allow me to choose!" Nero dashed thought and kicked Kakashi out of the boat, which was still at full speed, and into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto, Sakura and Mina said in worrisome unison.

"That was quite enjoyable," Nero said satisfied. Mina stared having tears in her eyes and looked at him angrily.

"You monster!" Mina shouted.

"Get use to it kid, this world ain't fair," Nero said happily. Sakura was pushed in next after Nero got done speaking and fortunately for Mina, she missed it.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted; Mina knew he was last to be pushed it.

"No! Please I Don't care what you do to me! Just please spare him!" Mina shouted while crying. She was knelled on the floor, unable to wipe her tears. She looked up and one of the Shinobi was about to push him in, she wanted to look away but couldn't. She saw every detail of it happening. Naruto plummeted into the ocean with a loud slash could be heard if the boat was still.

"NARUTO!" Mina struggled and struggled to get free from Kanaka's grip but it no use. She wailed knowing her best friend was drowning as she was crying.

"Take her back to the prison hold!" Kanaka ordered. Swiftly three Shinobi took Mina from Kanaka's grip. Mina tried to escape from this while desperately calling out her best friend's name. The Shinobi would never let go. She was taken to the cell and locked up just as she previously was only this time she wailed and cried knew that her best friend is almost dead.

"Is this it? Am I actually going to die here floating down to the bottom of the ocean in ropes?" Naruto thought as he floated down from the surface of the water, "No, this can't happen but I feel so weak and sleepy. I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I'm sorry Sakura. I'm really sorry Mina. I couldn't save you no matter how hard I tried."

Naruto closed his eyes after he thought this, he felt weaker and weaker and it was getting darker. Is this the end for him?


	17. Kyuubi! Master? You Lost Me!

"_Do you want to die?" _ Naruto heard this dark voice in his mind after her thought was he thinks is his last thought. It's familiar but he can't quite remember it. But now he does.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, "Is that you?"

"_Who else could it be?_" Kyuubi asked rhetorically, "_Now do you want to die?_"  
"No I have to rescue Mina, I just have too!" Naruto thought weakly.

"_I can get us out of here and save all your pathetic friends in the ocean. All you have to do is let me have control of your body._" Kyuubi explained.

"Let me guess, you're not doing this for free?"

"_No, I want you just to promise me that you won't let me get into the hands of the Akatsuki,"_

"Akatsuki?"

"_No time to explain you are short on air! Promise me and let yourself float away!_"

"Right!" Naruto closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep, "I promise you, I won't let this Akatsuki get you!"

"_Good!_" the Kyuubi was very pleased as Naruto went to sleep. His teeth became sharp, his eyes turned blood red and his expression demonic. The Kyuubi, whom was now in control of the body, smirked. He focused his Chakra on the ropes and they snapped as he pulled his arms away from each other. Swimming rapidly he was able to find Sakura and Kakashi by swimming opposite of the boat.

"Naruto?" Both of the thought when they each saw Kyuubi-Controlled Naruto swimming at them to catch them, quickly untie their ropes and take them to the surface. As soon as they surfaced they awaken from their Near-Death experience. Kyuubi dragged Kakashi back to where he left Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked when they returned swimming.

"_Not exactly_," Kyuubi said in his voice.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"_The one you call The Nine-Tailed Fox,_" Kyuubi said, Sakura gasped and swam a distance away and got herself onto he surface of the water, Kakashi just got up onto the water.

"_There is no reason for you too fear, I've made a pact with my host,_" Kyuubi said.

"What?" Sakura asked

"_I saved all your asses and I he now protects me, this may be a pact similar to the one the Rokubi made with Mina,_" Kyuubi said

"You were listening to that?" Kakashi asked.

"_Yeah once you said that Mina was part of the Lusion Clan, I've been suspicious of that girl since Naruto befriended her. I just knew there was something familiar was about her!"_

"You can't mean that you were the one fighting with the Rokubi those years ago," Kakashi said.

"_Hell no! That was that damn Shikaku! I was in the same land at the time but not attacking!"_

"I see," Sakura paused and then knew this was a time to ask the Kyuubi why he attacked the village. "Um, Kyuubi? Um, all those years ago, why were you attacking the Leaf Village?"

"_I knew someone was going to ask that eventually! But I expected Naruto to do so; I'll have him listen in. Anyway the reason is that they killed my newborn daughter,"_

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"_My daughter was born with the appearance of a seven year old fox, she was hunted for meat and killed by your ANBU! I was enraged so I attacked the village and it's surroundings for revenge. Then that Forth Hokage Bastard stopped me but gave his life to seal me inside he own newborn son,"_

"Wait, are you saying that Naruto is the son of the Forth Hokage?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"_Duh, what else would I be saying?"_ Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe it! No wonder he wants to become Hokage so bad!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Hello don't talk about me like I'm not here!" A voice said from Naruto's body, it was Naruto! Now the body was changed, his teeth were half sharp, his eyes different meaning the right eye was blue and the left was red.

"_We are now somehow both in control of this body_," Kyuubi said.  
"It's cool though!" Naruto said smirking.

"Enough with this chit chat, we didn't come this far not to rescue Mina!" Sakura said.

"Then let's get going now!" Naruto said.

"_Those Shinobi are going to pay for pushing us into the ocean!_" Kyuubi said angrily.

"Let's go kick Shinobi ass!" Naruto said in confidence. Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he was able to run off.

"Naruto, we're not as fast as you with the Kyuubi! Kakashi said.

"_Just hold on,_" Kyuubi said annoyed. Sakura and Kakashi did what Kyuubi requested and they were off toward the Land of Illusions once again.

Meanwhile Mina has finally been calmed down to quietly saying her best friend's name.

"Is she calmed down?" A voice asked at the door.

"We can't hear her screaming anymore so maybe she is," A guard said calmly. The person smirked and came down into the jail to see Mina. It was Kanaka.

"Calmed down have we?" Kanaka asked. Mina was able to answer only with a tear from her eye.

"I-I'll cooperate," Mina said after a long pause.

"Good, that means your little Guardian isn't allowed to hurt us," Kanaka said. Mina's eyes were empty as she nodded, her emotions were controlling her and she couldn't stop. She has fallen into a deep depression that might only be lifted by Naruto's smiling face. Kanaka left Mina's cell with a smile.

"Master will be very pleased," she thought deeply.

"We can see land now, mistress, should we keep at full speed?" One of the Shinobi asked.

"Keep at full speed until you can see the docks, then slow down to land. The prisoner seems to be too depressed to do anything so she'll cooperate," Kanaka explained.

"So are you saying we should let her out of the cell?" Nero asked.

"Why not, after seeing that boy fall into the sea she became filled with grief." Kanaka smirked after she said this and headed off. The Shinobi was still there.

"You heard her! Release the prisoner onto the deck and keep speed until it's time to dock!" Nero ordered, the Shinobi ran off to tell the one controlling the ship the new orders and other went down to unchain Mina.

"Should we keep the seal on her?" One Shinobi asked.

"Nah, she'll be good," Nero said, seeing her depressed as she looked over onto the side of the boat. She hoped that any second Naruto would pop out of the water and beat every single Shinobi around her and free her from this fate. But that moment never came. She sat in the exact place Naruto stood before he was pushed into the water, in hopes that he may return. Kanaka seemed amused at her depression as they dawned closer to the Land of Illusions, which was reflecting the evening sun's rays through the trees and making the scenery extravagant and beautiful. Words alone couldn't describe its nature and beauty. It looked like the village here was hidden well. Landing did not take long and the walk to the destination didn't take long either.

"Mina, Mina! Are you alright?" A voice called only to Mina.

"Rokubi, I am fine, please restrain yourself from attacking without my permission," Mina thought as she walked along the forest path.

"Mina, what happened to you, you sound depressed," Rokubi asked.

"I am merely back where I was born," Mina explained.

"Don't tell me you are willingly here! Mina please tell me, did anyone come to save you?"

"Someone did, and he failed,"

"Oh god please tell me he didn't."

"He did, and it's my fault,"

"Don't say that!"  
"It is, just stay quiet I don't feel like talking to you right now."

The Rokubi hesitated on answering back but then he sighed.

"As you wish," He said and his voice stopped. Mina was now entering a big house that was surrounded by the mountain peeks. The path had been now to the mountains before Mina knew it.

"He's here already," Nero said, "I can feel it,"

"Then let's hurry, we can't disappoint him," Kanaka said.

"We'll be going alone from this point," Nero requested. Only Mina, Kanaka, and Nero proceeded to a meeting room. A drape was pulled over part of the room which a figure sat behind. Mina felt nervous and scared and for some strange reason, felt like she knew this person.

"Master, we bring you the survivor and Current Head of The Lusion Clan; Mina Lusion," Kanaka said. The figure emerged from the draped area and came out of the shadows. Kanaka and Nero kneeled before a figure with white hair, a crossed of Leaf Headband and Leaf Ninja uniform.

"It's been quite some time since we've seen each other, Mina," The person said, it was a man's voice and it was familiar to Mina.

"Likewise," Mina then looked up at the figure and said this name aloud, "Mizuki-Sensei!"


	18. Ace In the Hole! The Test of Trust!

The person in front of her was indeed Mizuki, the traitor Chunin who tried to steal the Sacred Scroll and kill Naruto and Iruka-Sensei. All ended in failure and he hasn't been seen in the Leaf Village since.

"You two already know each other?" Nero asked.

"As you know, I was born in the Leaf Village and therefore knew all new Shinobi. Once I saw you as a mere baby I thought you might be that survivor that escaped. But since you were in care of Hokage I had no choice but to wait." Mizuki explained.

"And let's not forget you got your ass kicked by Naruto, whom wasn't even a Gennin yet!" Mina said, and then she turned sad after her comment.

"Watch it you little brat!" Kanaka said in rage.

"I know these situations, I can't be killed," Mina said with confidence.

"Not yet, but after we're done with you we can!" Nero said. Mina gulped at the thought of this and looked back up at Mizuki.

"I know you're after the Heirloom, but I don't even know where it is, so it's hopeless for you!" Mina said

"But I do know where it is, I just need you to open the door," Mizuki said.

"Oh shit! Mina, you have to let me take over! I know you're depressed about loosing Naruto but they mustn't get their hands on it," Rokubi sowed down near the end of his sentence, "If they can get their hands on it,"  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked telepathically.

"I have a plan, just flow with them until you are really needed." Rokubi's voice disappeared after that. Mina then knew what he meant.  
"I've already said I'd cooperate, so I have no choice," Mina said aloud.

"Good, now follow me, all three of you," Mizuki said. Nero and Kanaka understood and grabbed Mina to make sure she can't escape. Mina faked her depression from that point, she was still depressed but to the point where she can coop it up inside with only a bored face. Walking out of the house was easy since all the other Shinobi were still standing guard. Two of those Shinobi accompanied them all the way down the mountain-like hill and to the right of it they turned to walk on the bottom of a cliff. Mina had a bad feeling about this place; the Rokubi could feel it too. Not to mention smell the smell of dried blood. They passed the same place Mina had been found as an infant only to see it has changed, only it still reeked of blood.

"This is the place they found us Mina," Rokubi said.

"I figured that, this place reeks of blood, the remains must have been eaten, no way it could decay so fast," Mina thought. Soon after that all four of them stopped, only seeing a sign on the rock wall. It was a press of a headband with the Illusion Village Symbol on it.

"Any headband won't let us in, but a headband with blood of the ones who built it might," Mizuki said. Mina knew what to do.

"Go ahead, bite your thumb and smother the blood all over the metal part and press it in," Rokubi said, "I helped with this anyway,"

Mina did so and pressed her Illusion Headband into the slot. The sound of creaks came from the stone and in seconds the stone flew up and the headband fell from its spot. The blood was completely gone and the slot was empty as well.

"Get moving!" Mizuki forcefully pushed Mina into the dark tunnel where stairs met her face. At the moment torches lit and the tunnel was lit with an orange-like glow. Mina got up slowly from her push and walked first along the path made long ago.

"You two at least stand guard since you're here!" Mizuki said to the two Shinobi that followed them. They nodded and got on each side of the entrance. Mizuki, Kanaka, Nero and Mina continued walking along the stone path before them. They had finally made it to a door after a hundred feet below the ground. Over and around the door in the walls were holes. Twenty would be the correct number just by looking.

"Open the door!" Mizuki shouted.

"I don't know how," was all Mina said.

"But I do, just step on the sign in the floor and let me take over," Rokubi said calmly. Mina was violently taken hold of and thrown at the door.

"Open it!" Mizuki repeated. Mina slowly got up and onto a sigh in the center of the room. It seemed to be a clan symbol. A triangle surrounded by three tomoes and in the center of the triangle was a fang; the fang was connected to the tomoes by a line. She stood on it and it immediately glowed purple and then blue. By the Rokubi's assistance Mina made a series of hand signs that took just a minute to finish. Right after they were finished Rokubi spoke these words using Mina's voice.

"Illusion Style! Test of Trust Jutsu!" Was what he said at full force. Immediately the light from the sign in the ground slouched up into the holes in the wall and ceiling.

"Why do I get something bad is going to happen to us?" Kanaka asked herself. After the light made it's way to the holes the holes glowed for a second and out came out light blue, clear tentacles that stuck onto Mina and completely got out of their holes.

"Face judgment!" Mina said without thinking. She simply pointed her hand in the direction of Mizuki, Kanaka and Nero; the tentacles reacted by heading at them and surrounding their bodies. It became hard for them to breath as the goop tried to make their way into their body.

"What's happening to them?" Mina asked in shock.

"They are being judged by you, the goop is going down into their souls and intentions to determine by your mind if they can be trusted to be in the same room with the heirloom" Rokubi explained.

"And if they cannot be trusted?" Mina asked.

"The goop will go into their bodies and they will die by poisoning and suffocation, the life and soul energy shall be put into the heirloom through the holes," Rokubi explained.

"So if it cannot go in then the person shall be choked to death?"  
"No, the goop will slowly fall off and crawl back into the holes,"

"Simple and complex,"

"You're just saying that because you don't know your own clan,"

"I feel now like the judgment is almost complete!"

"That means it is almost complete, but if you cannot find someone to trust, you will be in this form until you do!"

"What?"

"You cannot die in this form so it will be alright,"  
"But what if I can't find one to trust?"

"Usually a Lusion Clan member would get you out but since you are the last of your clan,"

"Mina!" Mizuki yelled, "You tricked me!"  
"I did no such thing!" Mina tried to say but she couldn't, "I can't speak!"  
"Not until you're out!"

Once that was said Kanaka, Nero and Mizuki's bodies had absorbed all the goop, now they suffocated. Once they were dead the goop carried the bodies into the holes and disappeared. The remaining goop stuck to Mina.

"Someone, please come!" Mina tried to say with all her might.

"I think I heard something down in this cave!" A voice said.

"This doesn't look natural!" another said.

"Let's hurry! I think that was Mina!" the last voice said. All voices were familiar to Mina because they were the three people she missed. Once those three came down they looked at Mina in shock.

"Mina!" The first person shouted; Naruto.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but she looks fine!" Kakashi said.

"No, I must resist! Face Judgment!" Mina said. The tentacles flew at them with full force.

"What is this?" Sakura shouted and shock.

"Mina, what's happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"We got to get out of here!" Kakashi shouted.

"No, they'll die!" Mina thought.

"If you trust them then they will not die, just relax and trust them," Rokubi said. Mina took in a deep breath and let it out; she smiled at them and felt she could put all trust in them. In seconds the goop crawled down their bodies and slid back into the holes. Mina then was released from her goopy prison. She fell on the sign as the door opened up wide to reveal more stairs, this time they went up!

"Mina!" Naruto rushed up to her and caught her in time before she fell onto the sign. The catch woke her up again as she looked up at Naruto. She smiled with all her heart and even cried tears of joy.

"NARUTO!" Mina shouted in joy as she tackle-hugged him tightly as she went on about how much she missed him and thought he was dead.

"Relax Mina, I'm hear," Naruto hugged her back calmly.


	19. Wait, So We're!

"So, Mizuki was behind this," Kakashi said. He was looking down at the ground where Mizuki previously laid.

"You used the ghost didn't you?" Mina asked. Kakashi nodded.

"It was because of that Jutsu we found out you were kidnapped!" Sakura said.

"I guess it was a wise decision to put it in my pocket for training!" Mina said in joy.

"Naruto was the one who found it!" Sakura said, "You should thank him!"

"Hey wait, where's Sasuke?" Mina asked looking around. Naruto helped her up and shook his head.

"Sasuke refused to come along, and personally I'm glad! I got the glory this time instead of him!" Naruto said in joy, Mina laughed, she knew that Sasuke usually got all the glory in the missions.

"Since you three have passed my clan's test, we will all see what my clan's treasure is," Mina said walking to the stairs.

"Alright!" Naruto said, "I can't wait!"

"Naruto wait!" Sakura rushed in after Naruto and Mina, Kakashi sighed and slowly walked in.

"You will be surprised at this Mina," Rokubi said.

"_Naruto, I sense a strange presence" _Kyuubi said only to Naruto, Kyuubi was currently dormant inside Naruto.

"I feel it, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Naruto thought. Everyone went up only one floor of steps and opened another door. In the room were only a few steps down and at the center back was a strange rock formation. On the walls were many torches to show the room was completely stone. There were also torches on the ceiling to help light it more. Even without the torches the room was well lit.

"Wow," Sakura said, "How could this room be so well lit?"

"It's Glow Stone, it's pretty rare," Rokubi said through Mina, "That is the treasure!"  
Rokubi was pointing at the rock formation and Mina seemed completely confused as she gazed at it.

"What is it?" Mina asked, "it just looks like a rock formation, and the top is carved flat,"

"I knew you would say something like that," Rokubi said, he turned to everyone else, "What would you all consider the universes greatest treasure?"

"Um, gold?" Naruto asked.

"No you dolt! It's knowledge!" Sakura said hitting him on the head.

"Sakura that hurt!" Naruto said quietly/

"You are half correct, it's knowledge and time," Rokubi said, "that what this possesses,"

"I don't get it," Mina said. Suddenly her seal glowed and she faced toward the room, out of the seal came out the Rokubi, the Six Tailed Tiger.

"H-how can you get out of the seal?" Naruto asked,

"_I would REALLY love to know."_ Kyuubi thought.

"This is the only room I can get out of the seal before Mina can half-release the seal," Rokubi explained, "Mina, please go stand in front of the Heirloom on the clan symbol,"

"Okay," Mina said nodding. She did just as Rokubi said and the sign glowed. Light went to the heirloom and suddenly a person's image enlarged twice as much appeared inside the circle of the heirloom, it was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"My head, ow that fall hurt," the woman said

"Mistress, I have returned," Rokubi said.

"Rokubi, is that you? Who do you have with you?" The woman asked.

"Your daughter and her friends from the Leaf Village." Rokubi said.

"The Leaf Village?" The woman then looked at Naruto with shock, "you! Boy! Are you perhaps from the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Huh, me? Yeah I'm the last of the clan like Mina," Naruto said.

"Rokubi who is this person?" Mina asked.

"You didn't pay attention to what I said, she's your mother!" Rokubi explained, "well her spirit anyway,"

"I don't understand, she's suppose to be dead!" Mina said.

"I am dead!" The woman said, "She hasn't figured about what this is yet?"

"Nope, I'll tell her now," Rokubi said, "Mina, this stone is where the spirits of your ancestors are, in fact in all of the stone in the mountains around your house are your ancestors!"

"What?" Mina asked. Naruto came down to the floor around the seal, along with the others, and looked up at Mina's mother.

"I get it, you do have the two treasures. Knowledge of the past generations and stories of their time." Sakura said.

"Why did ask that I'm part of the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked.

"You just look so much like your father, the Forth Hokage." Mina's mother said.

"You knew Lord Forth Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, you see I went to the Leaf Village to pick up my squad from the Chunin exams, we registered as Mist Ninja." Mina's mother started, "I found them talking to him, it seems he found out that we were Illusion Ninja. I had a little talk with him myself and found out that his wife was pregnant as was I. We then struck a deal to keep the secret safe. Our children were to be married soon after they turn eighteen!"

"Wait a sec," Mina said looking at Naruto.

"So we're" Naruto said doing the same thing to Mina.

"ENGAGED?" They shouted. Mina's mother smiled and someone appeared next to her.

"_Looks I'll get to know you more Rokubi," _Kyuubi said, Rokubi ignored Kyuubi's statement completely.

"Don't worry, I've been watching you two, and you two get along so well," A voice said.

"I know that voice! Lord Forth Hokage!" Kakashi said.

"It's been quiet a while, Kakashi," Forth said with a smile as he appeared next to Mina's mother.

"Wow, for my old man you don't look so old!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, Mina, I know this is a shock that you are to be married but now our clans can be rebuilt." Forth said.

"Oh great, I'm not looking forward to my future," Mina said in misery.

"You two have much to learn, luckily we can teach you so much, as well as your ancestors can! This is the only room we can be solid again for twenty-four hours. That way we can battle and teach you all we know," Forth said.

"That would be great! It would be an honor to train with you! I've been trained already by Third Hokage-Sensei!" Mina said.

"Ah, you mean Sarutobi? Yes, and I was able to see his death, you don't really know what happened Mina," Forth said.

"Yes I do! Orochimaru killed him in cold blood! He told me himself!" Mina yelled.

"No, Sarutobi actually sacrificed himself to seal away Orochimaru's arms, didn't you see how he didn't move his arms?" Forth asked. Mina thought back and then remembered seeing it.

"Now I remember! They were stone-like!" she said.

"So let me get this straight, you tried to stop Orochimaru from escaping the Leaf Village?" Kakashi asked. Mina nodded.

"After seeing part of their battle I had too," Mina explained.

"Either that's really brave or stupid," Sakura said, "that sounds more like something Naruto would do!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted then cried. Mina's mother laughed.

"Oh you all," she said then got serious, "I hope you two can keep the secret,"

"We can," Kakashi said, "I won't let a word about you pass my lips unless I'm taking to someone in the deal," Kakashi said.

"Same with me!' Sakura said.

"Good, because no you must go," Forth said.

"What? They can't stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"They belong in the Leaf Village, just like you two belong here in district N of the Illusion Village," Mina's mother said.

"District N?" Naruto asked.

"There are actually 9 Illusion Ninja villages, each Village is named by the district of the land. There is District, North, South, East, West, Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, Southeast, and Central. The Lusion Clan is responsible for keeping the North safe," Forth explained, "And each district has it's own Sakkakukage,"

"Sakkakukage?" Sakura said, "Oh! Illusion Shadow!"

"Correct! Just like Hokage means Fire Shadow," Forth said.

"So it must be like N Sakkakukage," Mina said,

"That's right," Mina's mother said.

"We should be leaving now," Kakashi said to Sakura.

"Please no! Can't you just stay the night?" Mina asked.

"I'm sorry Mina, they can't." Forth said. Mina was now saddened again.

"But we can give them something so you can contact them instantly!" Mina's Mother then raised her arms and light glowed between them.

"Creation Jutsu!" She said. In that instant four watches were created.

"These can contact the other watches from anywhere, to anywhere," Forth said, "the only downside is that they run on your Chakra,"

The watched then suddenly attached themselves to Mina, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"Thank you very much," Kakashi bowed respectfully before Sakura and himself saw themselves out.


	20. The End is Only The Begining

"Kakashi, why do you seem so eager to leave?" Sakura asked, Kakashi had pulled Sakura back to the beach and were getting on the same boat they were pushed off of.

"Someone was spying on us, and I think I know who it was," Kakashi explained. Sakura looked shocked as she got onto the boat and looking eagerly for the controls; she wondered, who could have been spying on them?

"I'm curious, how will I get this seal half-unsealed?" Mina asked.

"Can I also do it?" Naruto asked.

"Then both of you come up here!" Mina's mother said, both Naruto and Mina looked around for stairs and saw them on the left side. They climbed up into the circle and immediately the two figures became their original size as they died, the details on how they were before or after they died appeared on them. Mina's mother was normal and Forth Hokage had some of his clothes torn and the same seal as Naruto on his chest.

"Do you and your sealed Tailed Beast wish to work in harmony and peace for all the time you are alive?" Mina's mother asked.

"Of course!" Mina said. Rokubi nodded as he came up into the circle happily to see that Mina would be with him.

"Naruto, what about you and Kyuubi?" Forth asked.

"_We already made a deal so I guess I won't run away, I just hope if I have kids that no body kills them," Kyuubi said_ happily, Naruto then smiled.

"I'll be by his side no matter what!" Naruto said.

"A series of Hand signs should be coming into your mind, use them and just don't think, speak," Mina's mother said. Naruto and Mina did just that and let their bodies do random hand signs. But when the hand signs stopped they opened their mouths and tried to say something other than what they thought. Only one thing came to mind.

"Half Unseal! Trust in The Sealed Jutsu!" Was the thing they said as it came to mind. The circle glowed and their seal was split in half, only the left side of the seal remained. The two beasts had then popped out of their seals as not their original size but a size that three full-grown humans can ride without hurting them.

"_SWEET! I'm actually out!"_ Kyuubi said, "_If you don't mind I'll be out for a while"_

"We could use you, those Shinobi are still at the house," Forth said.

"Let's take care of them!" Mina said, "Well lets just run them out so we don't have to clean up,"  
"Point taken," Naruto said. Mina got on Rokubi carefully and smiled, softly kicking on his right side. Rokubi took that as a sign to head off.

"_Figures,"_" Kyuubi said in annoyed manner.

"Why couldn't they wait?" Naruto said getting on Kyuubi, he didn't get on like Mina did.

"_Ow! Watch it you moron!_" Kyuubi said running out of the room.

"Good luck too you all!" Mina's mother said. Her voice ringed through the tunnels as she disappeared into the stone with Forth Hokage with a smile. Naruto and Mina successfully scared every Ninja out of their new home successfully and with no blood spilled. They now could live there peacefully until their arranged marriage. But they would also now be official Illusion Ninja.

Kakashi was right; someone was watching them! It was none other than that traitor Kabuto Yakushi, a true spy of the Sound Village.

"That's all the information I'll need from you, Mina Shirito, or should I say, Mina Lusion," He said that quietly and scurried off like the wind in a desperate attempt to make it back to the hide away before sunset. The strangest thing is that he did! Kabuto entered a room where it was dark and people was dead along the floor, bleeding. Someone was breathing heavily in a fancy twin-sized bed.

"Great, I just got back and I have to clean up the place," Kabuto said in a sarcastic manner, "Lord Orochimaru you really must that that medicine, I made it especially for those arms!"  
"That medicine will not work, my arms still feel like they're on fire. But never mind that, where have you been?" the person on the bed was Orochimaru, he spoke this phrase with heavy breaths.

"I was watching that Mina girl like you orders, and you are never going to believe what I found out about her," Kabuto said. As soon as he finished, Orochimaru looked up at him with interest.

"What would I not believe about her?" Orochimaru asked.

"She is not of the Leaf Village, nor is her true name Mina Shirito." Kabuto paused, "Her true name is Mina Lusion, and is now the current Head of the Lusion Clan!"

"What? You mean the Legendary Clan that's protected by the Rokubi?" Orochimaru asked in shock. Kabuto nodded.

"She has been forcefully taken back to her homeland along by Hunter-Nin working for a missing-Nin named Mizuki, whom was supposedly driven out of the Leaf Village but Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the Kyuubi. Naruto chased after her for an attempt to rescue her and only found her to be near the Family heirloom," Kabuto said slowly.

"I've been curious, what is the Lusion Clan's Heirloom?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's a stone that allows their ancestors spirits to rest in, they also can come out of that of temporary living for numerous purposes,"

"Someone of the Lusion Clan must be at least three times as powerfulas an Uchiha, yes, she will do nicely,"

"Should I send our newest recruit to get her?"

"Yes, and make sure those four go with him just in case,"

"As you wish,"

Kabuto bowed respectfully as he left the room. Orochimaru smiled through his pain and laughed.

"Soon, Mina Lusion, you will become mine," he said in greed as he imagined something dark, devastating and something this world is not meant to see. Kabuto in the meantime walked down a hallway and knocked on a door. There was no response to his knock so he opened the door slightly.

"Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you," Kabuto said, "Do you accept it?"

There was a pause in the room for at least thirty seconds before Kabuto spoke again.

"It involves your old friend," He said. There was another pause the person in the room smiled.

"I accept, tell Orochimaru that I accept." The person in the room said. This voice, it was familiar yet darkened. Who was he?

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, two figures were on a tall building looking at the view, one with no emotion and one with a smile. Both were cloaked in black robes with red clouds outlined with white on them. It covered their whole body except for the hands, face, and feet. Atop their heads were old fashion rain hat with a bell attached to it. One of the two even had a large sword on his or her back!

"So both Kyuubi nor Rokubi are in this village," the first one said.

"It would seem so, even my old friend has disappeared," The second said.

"Are you saying you miss this place?"

"I would never say such a thing, our mission is to capture them, not to bicker around in the past,"

"Yeah, but what should we do now? We have to leads,"

"We'll just keep searching, like we always do,"  
"Say, do you remember the names of those two hosts anyway?"

"I do, why? Have you forgotten?"  
"Err, well maybe,"

"Kisame you are stupid indeed, but this isn't the argument,"

"Could you tell me anyway Itachi?"  
There was silence among the two figures, the one called Kisame was waiting impatiently for an answer from the one called Itachi. It made him made that he had to wait for an answer from his partner.

"Their names were Naruto Uzumaki and Mina Shirito," Itachi said, he revealed to have Sharingan Eyes like Sasuke, "wait, that's not her actual last name, She is really Mina Lusion!"

**Now imagine the Eyes are the only thing left, they fade AND IT GOES TO THE CREDITS! Oh man this one was long, but not as long as my usual stories! Oh well now to reveal the title of the next book! Drum roll! The sequel is "**_Chased By Evil_**" I hope you enjoyed "**_My Name is Mina Shirito_**"! **


End file.
